


Moonshine

by LadyWithTheLamp2017



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Girls (TV), Logan Lucky (2017), Marriage Story (2019), The Man Who Killed Don Quixote (2018), This Is Where I Leave You (2014), Tracks (2013)
Genre: Actors, Best Friends, Directors, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Los Angeles, Moonshine, New York City, Romance, Veterans, West Virginia, drunk escapades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWithTheLamp2017/pseuds/LadyWithTheLamp2017
Summary: This is a companion story to You're Not My Daddy, What Logan Curse?, and The Family Screw Up Finds Himself a Girl.
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Original Female Character(s), Charlie Barber/Original Female Character(s), Clyde Logan/Original Female Character(s), Toby Grummett/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Fanning myself with my hand I drained the last of my wine and, holding it by the stem, waggled it at Clyde.

"Hey Clyde," I said sweetly, "any chance you know of a handsome bartender with eyes like a couple of moon pies who'll refill my glass?"

Ruby, Jackie, and Sam giggled.

A tiny second cousin to a smile lifted the corner of Clyde's mouth. Shy boy. He reached for the bottle and brought it over. "Nah, sorry. But I'll be happy to do it."

The giggles of my friends turned into loud guffaws. I rolled my eyes. "Cute," I muttered. "Why so stingy with the AC? It's hotter than hell in here!"

Ruby leaned towards Clyde and smiled flirtatiously. "Or maybe it's the company."

That tiny smile turned into a grin and the creases of his dimples broke out. As he refilled my glass, I watched the way his big hand wrapped all the way around the bottle, and something fluttered in my belly. I pushed that flutter down. No way. Not for a Logan.

"Oh, Hannah knows damn well how to cool down around these parts," Clyde murmured as he filled my glass. He slid it towards me with a sly grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, taking a deep sip.

Clyde leaned forward, massive forearms propped against the bar. "Miller's Pond down in them woods behind the high school," he drawled sinfully.

I choked and spluttered, my eyes going wide as I stared at Clyde. Jackie slapped me on the back hard as I continued to cough and sputter, my fingers splayed across my chest. Clyde huffed in amusement and began calmly mopping up the splattered wine.

Sam's eyes grew wide with alarm. "Oh my God, Hannah, are you alright?"

"Jesus fuck, Clyde!" Jackie yelled, her lips twitching in a smile at the sight of Clyde's little secret laugh. "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing!" I cried. "Nothing. He didn't say nothing to me." I speared him with my eyes, but he refused to look at me. Damn him, now he'd pushed me back into my WV accent I had tried so hard to control.

He focused on Jackie, Sam and Ruby whose intrigued gazes were split between me and that damned shit-eating Logan boy.

Ruby sipped her margarita and said enticingly, "I sense a story here. What's Hannah hiding Clyde?"

Again, that stupid grin. "She wasn't hiding much that day."

I slapped his arm. "Fucker!"

Clyde didn't so much as flinch...but he did laugh. I have to admit Clyde's laugh was a wonderful thing because he just didn't do it much anymore. I fought back a smile and failed, rolling my eyes.

"Fine, Clyde," I muttered. "Have it your way."

His goddamn beautiful moon pie eyes lit up.

***

I huffed in annoyance at the sight which met my eyes when I resurfaced from the depths of the pond. One of those damn Logan boys...the younger one with the messy dark hair to be exact...was sitting not two feet away from my towel and my pile of clothes. Wearing nothing but a pair of dirty, ripped jeans and dangling a fishing pole over the water, he sat with his knees drawn up, enormous bare feet planted in the muddy bank, staring hard at the water as if that might make the fish bite.

He finally looked up and noticed me. "Oh hey, Hannah," he said with a wave and that shit-eating grin all the Logans have.

Only my head and shoulders were visible above the water, but still I felt exposed. "Hey, Clyde," I returned less enthusiastically. I pointed to the towel. "Could you, um, toss me that?"

He turned his head to look at the towel, then looked back at me and shook his head. "Nope."

I frowned. "What do you mean 'nope'? Clyde toss me the towel!"

He shook his head again. "Can't."

I rolled my eyes. "Why can't you?"

He looked away but a tiny smile was tugging at the corner of his lips. "Get all wet."

"Dammit, Clyde!" I yelled shrilly. "Stop being a kid and throw me the damned towel!"

Clyde put down his fishing rod and stood up. At sixteen he was already over six feet tall, but skinny as a rail. He grabbed my towel and I watched with grudging admiration as his long legs carried him closer to the bank and into the water where it was about a foot deep. There he stopped and held out the towel.

"Come get it," he said with a grin.

I gritted my teeth and crossed my arms over my breasts even though I knew he couldn't see anything. "Clyde Logan so help me, if you don't toss it to me right now..." I let my threat go unspoken. Because I wasn't sure exactly what I would do but it would be bad. I conveyed that to him with my eyes. "I'm gonna tell your mama what a perv her perfect little angel boy is!"

Clyde shrugged his naked shoulders, completely unfazed. He looked away grinning, then continued to stand there, water up to his shins holding out my towel. I stayed shoulder deep, fuming. We stared at each other in a silent standoff. Suddenly an evil thought hit me. I smiled slowly at Clyde.

"Fine," I sighed. "Have it your way."

I dropped my hands to my sides and slowly began wading up and out of the water toward him. When the water was waist deep, I risked a glance up at him. His smile had faded, and he swallowed hard. His dark eyes fastened on my breasts while I reached up and took my long, wet hair in one hand. Continuing my slow ascent out of the water, I began to ring out my hair. Clyde's eyes traveled lower still, taking in every inch of me. I was mortally embarrassed, but it was so worth it to see the look on his face.

Finally, when I stood directly in front of him, naked as the day I was born, I reached for my towel he still held loosely in his hand. The tips of his ears and his cheeks were as red as mine must have been. As I took the towel from him, I looked down. My eyes widened at the massive erection tenting the front of his jeans. I glanced up to see his Adam's apple bob up and down crazily as he gulped, and I gulped too. His eyes, smoldering dark brown, were locked on mine.

Shivering, and not from the cold, I quickly wrapped the towel around me and forced a bravado I did not feel. "Guess you're not such a kid after all, Clyde Logan," I said with a nervous laugh before sloshing my way past him out of the water. Hurriedly I grabbed my clothes and holding them to my chest dashed off through the woods.

I could feel those broody dark eyes on me the whole time.

***

"Wow..." Ruby murmured, her eyes fastened on Clyde.

"That took nerve!" Sam laughed breathlessly. "I wouldn't have been able to do that when I was eighteen. Probably just would have stayed in there and shriveled up!"

"Damn!" Jackie murmured. "I never knew you were such a pervy kid, Clyde!"

"And you mean to tell me you two hillbilly virgins didn't even try to screw!?" Ruby giggled.

My cheeks flushed and I looked down at my wine feeling Clyde's eyes on me. Shit. 

Clyde shook his head, smiling. "Hannah knew the guys fished down there. She should have known better. She's lucky it wasn't Joe Bang." His eyes flicked in my direction. "But as I recall, Hannah always liked 'em older, anyway."

My face was blood red as I shot Clyde the bird. I drained my glass of wine and pushed it away from me. "You could have just been a gentleman and tossed me the towel like I asked."

"What kind of fun would that have been?" Clyde asked.

His question was met with laughter from my friends and Jackie piped up. "Not as much fun as we're going to have!"

I met Clyde's eyes and we both made the face at each other that conveyed, Oh boy what's she up to now? I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Clyde reached down under the bar and withdrew a brown glass jug. Hoisting it by the small handle on its neck, he swiftly poured me a measure of some kind of clear liquid into my wine glass.

I glanced up at him. "What's that?" I asked suspiciously.

He gave me a wink. "You need to loosen up a little."

"Says the man with the moon pie eyes," I muttered, pulling the glass towards me and taking a tentative sip. It tasted like hellfire and Christmas. I choked again.

But Clyde had moved on to the others. He was smiling as he poured each of them a thoughtful amount of what I now knew was triple-distilled, 100 proof moonshine. No telling where the hell he got it. Probably from Joe Bang or one of his brothers. But there was no denying the pleasant buzz running all along my skull and down my spine, straight to my groin now. I wanted some more.

When Clyde got to Jackie's glass, he hesitated. "Mmm...I don't think you should have any, wild child" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Jackie leaned across the bar until she was nose to nose with Clyde. "I don't give a flying fuck what you think, Clyde Logan." With that, she dipped her head, bit his finger so that he let go of the bottle with a hiss.

"Dammit, Jackie!" he said with real dismay.

Jackie only grinned and took the newly freed bottle of moonshine and poured a generous measure into her whiskey glass. "Bottoms up!" She winked at Clyde and downed the whole thing in one gulp. She surfaced for air coughing and sputtering but flushed and smiling too.

And that's how the games started...

I shouldn't have been surprised after that story about my skinny dipping in the boys' fishing hole that I ended up prone on top of the bar with Clyde Logan slurping Jose off my belly. I was sufficiently watered enough when Ruby pulled my top up to say to Clyde,

"Well, it's nothing you ain't never seen before." My damned accent had taken the wheel and was careening all over the place. I was just a passenger at this point.

I watched Jackie's table dance through a haze of alcohol, Clyde's slow dance with Sam, and a dozen other sexually charged antics. There was no mistaking it...there was definitely sex in the air and everyone in that bar was getting high off it. Even after the last patron had left, the games continued. I was dared to give a lap dance, and everyone watched expectantly as I selected the music. When Cherry Pie came bursting out of the speakers, I swung around to face Clyde...but made my slow way over to Jackie instead, rolling my hips seductively.

Our friends began whooping and hollering and Clyde stared in fascination as I began shimmying up and down, bending my knees as I went down and playfully nipping at Jackie's navel. When I came back up, Jackie snatched my red lace camisole and flung up and off over my head. She planted a hand on my chest and pushed me backwards towards Clyde.

"I think we said a lap dance, slut!" she shouted.

I laughed and spun around before I landed in Clyde's lap and swayed drunkenly. I saw Sam, her cheeks flushed a becoming pink from excitement and drink, all shyness dissolved for the night slip up behind Clyde and pull his hands behind his back.

"No touching," she breathed in his ear, before giving his neck a soft kiss.

Clyde was now the one blushing as I worked my hips and shoulders in time to the music and lowered myself to his lap. No easy task as he was motherfucking manspreading like no one's business. It was like straddling a stallion. I held onto the back of the chair and leaned way back, pushing my pelvis forward into his groin. I heard him groan above me and felt the reason why. I ground against his erection wantonly and with abandon.

"Yippee ki-yay!" I screamed.

Then I slowly brought myself upright. Clyde attacked my neck with his teeth, pulling, biting and sucking until he had left the biggest, most painful hickey I had ever had. I sucked in a sharp breath and let out a plaintive "Ow!", then collapsed against him. "Baby..." I murmured.

Ruby was giggling, "Ooh, Hannah likes a little pain with her pleasure!"

I could raucous laughter all around me. Strong arms lifted me up and gently set me down in a booth. I cracked open my eyes. My red lacey top was draped across my knees and Jackie was sitting across from me, eyeing me speculatively. I glanced around to find the others making out and moving in some semblance of a dance. A Sam sandwich with Ruby and Clyde bread. My head lolled back against the booth and I laughed.

"Someone's getting laid tonight," I slurred.

Jackie hummed in response, then got up to go outside. I have no idea how much time passed but the next thing I knew I heard something about going to Ruby's house to continue this party and surprisingly, Clyde who was the most sober of us, readily agreed. Hoisting myself up, I opened my eyes to see Clyde standing over me.

"How's your wound?" he asked with a grin, nodding at the ugly hickey on my neck.

I looked down and saw I was still just in my bra. I covered my neck with my hand and said flippantly, "What wound, soldier?"

Clyde laughed uproariously at that and scooped me up and over his shoulder. The last thing I remembered was my hands gabbing Clyde's ass as he carried me outside.


	2. Invasive Species

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: In the spirit of the Driver multiverse we've created, please bear with me here. I know it's far-fetched (although NOT as far-fetched as Kylo Ren's TIE silencer crash landing in West Virginia!) Prepare for another "invasive" Driver character is all I'm saying...and enjoy, ladies!

I could hear the muffled sound of Jackie's music coming from the living room. It gave kind of a nice rhythm to mine and Clyde's shenanigans. I was straddling that big handsome buck for the second time that night, only this time we were both as naked as I was that day down by the pond so many years ago. On our right lay Ruby, dead to the world and on our left Sam, asleep with a smile on her face.

I was chasing my third orgasm of the night while Clyde held on to my hips as I rocked against him. I could feel him getting close too. I looked down at his beautiful face, his parted lips, his closed eyes. His dark lashes were black crescents and his lips were so rosy, so pouty. How could such features contrive make a man both beautiful and masculine? I leaned down and felt his large, long-fingered hand skim up my naked back as I did so.

I planted a kiss on those panting, pink lips and he kissed me back and murmured something incoherently. I sat up and began riding him in earnest.

"Oh...baby," he muttered. "I'm gonna..." His words were lost in a long, low passionate moan. He pulled me back down to him as he thrust up into me.

"Oh...yes, Jackie. Jackie..."

I froze.

My eyes grew large with shock and I leaned back up just as Clyde reached his crisis, my own orgasm dissolving like snow on a river, and he came with loud groan, his face creased with concentration. His prosthetic and real hand were both clamped on my hips, holding me in place, else I would have dismounted from him sooner.

He let a long, heavy sigh, then opened his eyes. He saw me staring down at him. Immediately his mouth went slack.

"Oh shit," he whispered.

Clyde hardly ever cursed so I knew he was pretty upset by his faux pas. Me? I was just embarrassed. I mean we all kind of knew in a way...

I sighed and slowly, carefully dismounted and sat on my knees on the bed just looking down at my hands. Clyde had covered his eyes with his hand and was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hannah, I..." he started to say, then shook his head.

I tried to talk but I couldn't find the words. How could I be angry at him for showing his true feelings and how could I not be for him calling me another woman's name. It was confusing and irritating. All I could do was sit there on my knees debating what to do.

Finally, Clyde uncovered his eyes and looked at me. I wished he hadn't. It made it worse.

"I'm sorry," he sighed.

I rolled my eyes and looked away.

I felt his hand slowly and gently stroking my thigh. "I mean it. I've never...never done that in all the years..."

I interrupted, "Please, Clyde, you going on about how the one and only time you've ever called another woman's name in bed was when I'm fucking you is really not helping." I gave a little ironic laugh.

Clyde sat up. "I feel so bad...I didn't even realize what I was doing..."

I looked back at him and, so help God, my heart melted a little. I shook my head, a smile coming to my face even though I didn't want it to. "Clyde, you beat all, you know that? You really do beat all!"

He frowned and his eyes drifted down to my bare breasts. Ah, no. No more of that. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I sighed and stared at him. He really was dense sometimes. "I mean that instead of having an orgy with the three of us...even though, yes it was phenomenal...you should have dragged Jackie's ass back here and fucked her stupid!"

Clyde's eyes went wide. "Well, shoot, Hannah, I don't think..."

"You're right, Clyde," I said backing off the bed. "You don't think."

I reached for a loose, oversized tee shirt of Ruby's and pulled it on over my head. Flipping my hair out from under the collar I looked at Clyde who was staring at me in confusion. I made my way back over to him and leaned down to look into his soft, dark eyes that could make a saint think indecent thoughts.

"But you better start thinking, Clyde. Because I guarantee you, the wheels are turning in Jackie's head."

"What's that mean?" Clyde asked, puzzled.

I sighed. "Jesus H. Roosevelt, Clyde! Do I really have to spell it out for you?" I shook my head. "I thought you were smart. Start acting like it."

With that, I left the room and a very bewildered Clyde.

Jackie was in the living room watching a movie. She looked up when I came into the room and raised her eyebrows.

"Bathroom break?" she asked.

I shook my head and studied her closely. "Nah. I think I'm just gonna go for a little walk."

Jackie looked at me like I had grown two heads. "At this hour?" she cried. "Are you crazy?"

I downplayed her concerns. "It'll be fine, Jackie. I grew up around here." I spoke over my shoulder as I opened the front door. "I know my way around."

It didn't take me long to reach my destination. The pond glistened and rippled in the light of the moon. I looked up at that gorgeous celestial body and reached for the hem of my tee shirt. Pulling it off over my head, I took a deep breath and plunged naked into Miller's Pond.

The cool, familiar brackish water closed over my head like a baptism. I hadn't done this since I was a teenager. I surfaced and took a deep breath of the humid air. A rustling from the shore caught my attention. Dammit.

"Fish!" I screamed. "Sam! Get your dumb asses out of here! I don't want to deal with your bullshit tonight!"

More rustling and a tall, awkward form unfolded itself from the brush at the shore of the pond. "So sorry!" came a deep voice followed by a laugh. "I didn't mean to startle you." He was well over six feet tall with messy dark hair and a very unkempt-looking beard from what I could see, wearing shorts, a short-sleeve button down, rather large glasses, and...carrying a camera.

I pointed to it. "I don't know who you are buddy, but you best not be taking any perverted snapshots..."

He looked down at the camera. "Oh...no," he laughed nervously and gave me a big toothy grin. "It's not like that at all. I swear. I'm a photographer for National Geographic..."

"Uh-huh," I drawled in disbelief. "Sure..."

"No, it's true," He dug in his pocket and brought out some kind of credentials that I couldn't see from where I was. "I'm Rick Smolan. I'm down here to document invasive aquatic species and their effect on local ecosystems...anyway carp are most active in the early hours of the morning. That's why I'm here."

"Well, Rick," I said, my eyes looking him up and down from knobby bare knees to that mop of black hair, and laughing. "There aren't any carp in this pond...I've been swimming here since...."

Suddenly a loud splash interrupted me. My head whipped around to my left and I saw a huge fish suddenly leap crazily out of the water right toward me. I screamed and ducked just in time. Before I knew what I was doing, I careened for the shore just as another fish exploded out of the water over my head. I screamed. What the ever-loving fuck?

Rick had put down his camera and was wading quickly out toward me.

"Grab my hand!" he yelled. "They're not usually aggressive but if you get hit by one..."

I screamed again as I felt a heavy, slimy body smack my bare backside. That smarted! Rick had reached me and yanked me out of the water. I was shivering in terror and he held me against him as I felt tears of fright sting my eyes.

"What the hell...was that!" I cried, breathless with shock.

"Holy shit, are you alright?" His hands, big and long fingered, rubbed my bare arms as if assessing me for injury "You're lucky you didn't...get hit...in..." He gulped "...the, um, head."

His voice faded away and I realized why. He was holding me to him and had just realized I was stark naked. I looked up at him and our eyes met as we both processed the situation simultaneously. His eyes were soft, dark brown...like hot chocolate behind his absurdly large glasses. He was kind of cute...in a totally dorky way.

"Well, Mr. Photographer," I murmured. "You ever tried moonshine before?"


	3. Under His Thumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a jaunt to New York City with her friends Hannah meets actor Adam Sackler after the play. But the real performance comes after the after party in Sackler's apartment. Major smut and kink. If that's not your cup of tea, move along. If you love it, then dive into the cesspool with me!

Adam had me up against the closed door of his apartment in no time, kissing me like he was afraid I'd disappear into thin air any moment. I giggled against his lips, teasingly twisting and turning my head away from his searching lips. But he wasn't having that. He grabbed my face still between his hands, stealing my breath with his hungry kisses, fingers digging into my scalp. 

I had all but forgotten the hickey Clyde had given me (was it only last night?) until Adam ran his hands down my throat, thick fingers brushing against it. I almost flinched. Then remembered I had applied some pretty heavy makeup to my neck before going out tonight. I relaxed, or tried to, as Adam's fingers traveled down, past the bruise to my collarbone.

All the time he whispered filthy things to me. "So, do you girls share that guy, or what?"

My eyes flew up to meet his. "What?" I asked, startled.

He huffed in amusement. "You heard me. Don't try that shy southern girl act on me. I know a dirty slut when I see one."

I gasped. "You're kidding me..."

Adam Sackler burst out laughing. "You should see your face." He reached for the straps of my dress. 

I sputtered, unable to think while he yanked the top of my dress down to my waist. I glanced down to see his huge hands cover my breasts, pinching my nipples through the red lace of my bra. I forgot what he had asked me, and he pinched me harder. I sucked in a sharp breath.

"I asked you a fucking question."

What the fuck was this? Did he bring me here to slut-shame me? "Once," I admitted breathlessly. "We had a foursome."

"Fucking knew it." He moved his hand up to my face, his thumb stroking my lower lip. "You're a filthy little whore, aren't you?" he asked harshly. "Answer me."

I nodded yes, my lips curling into a little smirk under his thumb

"Say what you are", he ordered, his forehead nearly touching mine.

"I'd rather show you," I murmured huskily, reaching for his fly.

He surprised me by slapping my hand. "Keep your hands to yourself." He grabbed me by the wrists. "Better yet..." He backed me up against the wall and placed my hands, palms up, against it on either side of my face. "Keep them there."

I stare at him, wide-eyed and made an irritated noise in my throat. "Don't you want to fuck me?" I asked breathlessly.

He chuckled, sending chills down my spine. "You're such a little brat, you know that?" he whispered, caging me between his massive arms. "Bet you're used to getting your way all the time, aren't you? I can tell." He traced a long, thick finger down my throat and to the valley between my breasts. "Always the one in charge...cocktease..." He nipped at my collarbone then brought his lips up to within an inch of my ear. "Don't shake your head 'no' at me. I know what you do. You just open those big blue eyes really wide and pout that slutty little mouth and the guys all do what you ask, don't they?"

I laughed nervously. "Adam, please..." No one, no guy, had ever talked to me this way before. True I was used to being the one in control during sex and I had no idea what to think of this man and his methods. I was a little frightened but excited too at the same time. All I knew for sure was I wanted him inside me. Now.

He chuckled. "Begging for it already?"

I watched avidly as he began kissing my breasts through my bra, his teeth nipping my sensitive flesh over the lace. His hand skimmed my thigh and slid up under my skirt, fingertips grazing me over my panties. I tossed my head against the wall.

"Adam please, let me move my hands."

"No," he answered, then wasted no time sliding his hand beneath my panties and those sinful fingers into the shamelessly slick core of me. I gurgled happily, moving my hips frantically, trying to get him to go deeper. But he teased and taunted, fingers barely tapping my over excited bundle of nerves as my frustration mounted.

"Hannah," he said, that deep sinful voice sending a river of lava pouring through my groin.

His gaze was crazed and lust-filled. What had happened to those sweet, liquid eyes like hot chocolate that had caressed me in the park and at the after party? Slowly he pulled his hand from my panties.

"Show me how bad you want it." 

Slowly, keeping my eyes on his I sank down to my knees in front of him. Remembering his "no hands" rule, I leaned forward, nuzzling his burgeoning erection with my face. I moaned softly against his trouser front, then tilted my head back so that I could reach his belt with my mouth. I delicately grasped the end of the belt in my teeth and gently pushed it through the buckle, then jerked it so as to release it from the clasp. Glancing up at him every now and then, I was gratified to see his eyes glittering with fascination and his teeth catch his bottom lip. With patience I managed to draw the belt slowly through the loops of his trousers. I sat back and looked up at him, the belt dangling from my mouth.

He reached down a grasped the belt pulling it from my mouth and dropping it on the floor. "Up."

I got shakily to my feet.

"You think you deserve a reward for your little slut show?" he asked huskily, his voice sending tremors of heat along my lower belly. He ran a possessive hand up my inner thigh, once again caressing me through my panties. I swiveled my hips impatiently, encouraging him to go deeper, when suddenly...thank God!...he yanked my panties down and those sinfully long fingers diving into my soaking wet slit, teasing and rubbing me in delicious tight circles...but never in a rhythm that would give me relief. I moaned in agony, my pussy clenching, desperate. 

"Your makeup's wearing off."

"Wha...?"

I frowned in confusion at his statement, then his head swooped down and I screeched to the heavens when his lips fastened on the day-old hickey at my throat. 

"Ow!" I screamed. "You fucking sadist!"

He laughed deep in his throat. Sucking and biting like a monster while those fingers that had been merely teasing moments ago began working some kind of demonic magic between my thighs.

Pleasure shot through my body even as pain exploded at my neck. I made noises I had never made before, guttural moaning, my hands beside my face curling into fists, tears springing to my eyes, as I felt my orgasm fast approaching.

Adam let of my neck with a loud smack and as he drew back, I could see his lips were most definitely and suspiciously red. I knew he drawn blood. My heart shot into my throat and I whimpered as he took my lips with his. I could taste copper mingled with my perfume on his lips and tongue. His fingers continued to fuck me, his thumb pressing over my clit. The flare of pain at my throat, those marauding fingers in my cunt, and his debauched mouth on mine was all it took. My knees and thighs shook with the force of my orgasm. I sobbed into his mouth, tears now falling freely down my cheeks.

Adam broke the kiss briefly just to slowly and lasciviously apply his tongue to my damp cheeks...licking in one slow sweep the salty tracks of my tears. I looked into his eyes, intense and frightening but I was so willing to drown in them if that's what he wanted. At this point I had no idea how I was still standing.

"You're so pretty when you cry," he said huskily, brushing my damp hair back from my face.

His words sent a shiver of desire and apprehension through my shuddering body. "You're...fucking...psycho..." I panted.

All I saw the flash of a toothy, heart stopping smile and in one swift movement swept me up under his arm and carried me to the bed. Throwing me down on my stomach with a growl, he peeled the rest of my dress off along with my panties. Then he pulled off his shirt said nothing else, positioning me to take his cock. I was sated and weak as he pulled me up to my knees. I could hear him unzipping.

"You need this?" he asked breathlessly, teasing my entrance with the head of his dick

"Yes!" I cried. 

"Beg for it, you nasty cock slut," he ordered and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Fucking bastard," I murmured.

He covered my mouth with his hand. "Don't make me gag this filthy whore mouth," he warned. His words hit me like lashing rain, his voice rough and frantic. "You're a naughty girl who needs to beg...you can't just get what you want because you're fucking pretty and you have a nice ass. Beg for it, slut."

"Please...please, Adam," I mumbled behind his hand. He took his hand away and the words came tumbling clearly from my lips. "Please fuck me with your huge cock!"

He grunted loudly and pushed into me so hard right then that I went forward and nearly hit my head on the headboard. Adam groaned as he bottomed out inside me and wrapped his big hands around my throat to draw me back to him. I let out long, low groan. Fuck, he was going to destroy me for other men! Then his hand fisted in my hair and he pulled it tight, holding my head back so I could better hear the dirty words spilling from his mouth.

"Gonna fucking wreck you for other guys," he panted as if he could read my mind. "That what you want?"

"Uhhhhh huh..." I moaned.

"Then say it," he said, his voice sounding as if he were gritting his teeth.

"Ngh..." I grunted. "Want you...to...wreck me...Adam..."

"You'd let me do anything to you, wouldn't you, Hannah?" he asked softly, panting, his voice catching ever so slightly.

I was beyond speech now. I managed a few nonsensical syllables of assent, nodding slowly. Yes, I would. This darkly disturbing man drew me like nothing I had ever known.

His harsh breaths echoed the harsh thrust of his hips. I clawed the sheets and felt the unbelievable pressure rising in me. Surely not...again so soon? I keened desperately under him, fingers flexing, grabbing fistfuls of sheet then letting go.

"Adam, please..." I begged.

His hand tightened in my hair. "You wanna come again?" he asked, breathlessly. "You wanna come while I'm hurting you?"

"Yes!" I cried. "Yes! Please!"

He grabbed one of my hands and pressed it to my sopping sex.

"Do it," he ordered. "Make yourself come all over my cock, you nasty pain slut."

I rubbed and circled my clit with eager fingers while Adam brutally squeezed my waist with one hand, his other still holding tight to my hair. The climax shattered suddenly into being, startling me from a lethargy of extreme arousal to screaming orgasm, and I arched my back into his chest with the violence of my reaction. My neck was strained from Adam keeping his hand tightly fisted in my hair pulling it back.

His hand left my waist and he brought it to my panting mouth, shoving a finger, knuckle first, into my mouth.

"Bite," he commanded. "Bite it.

I obliged, my brain lust fogged and confused. Lightly sinking my teeth into the flesh of his finger I heard him starting to shudder above.

"Harder," he breathed in a strained voice. "I said harder!"

I obeyed, his moans of supreme pleasure like music to my ears. So, Adam Sackler likes a little pain with his pleasure too, I mused as his breathing became more erratic and suddenly, he grabbed my waist again this time with both hands letting my hair fall like a curtain around my face. Seconds later he shattered against me with a loud, long groan that I felt all along my spine and heard reverberating in my ears.

"Fuck..." he moaned, clasping my body to him as if unwilling to let me go.

He was still breathless when he grabbed my calves and straightened my legs, easing me down onto my stomach. Then he slowly lowered himself on top of me and brushed my hair away from my ear. He didn't say anything, just laid there on me, softly breathing into my ear for several moments. Once in a while his hand would clumsily stroke my hair. Despite his weight crushing me into the mattress, I had never felt such supreme bliss in my life. There was still the wild tremor in my sex and my womb ached from the shattering pleasure Adam had just given me.

I was just starting to feel uncomfortable when Adam suddenly propped himself up, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and got up. I lay there dazed and still, listening the sound of his footfalls. He was soon back and nudging me over onto my back. I turned slowly, reluctantly.

When I saw what was in his hand, I sat up, scooting myself back against the headboard of the bed. He had brought a wash cloth, a large bandage, and a bottle of water. I watched him wet the cloth and then hold it to my throbbing neck. When he pulled it away, sure enough it was tinged with pink. I cocked an eyebrow lazily and he smiled almost shyly as he tossed the soiled cloth on the floor and leaned forward to gently blow on the wound. I giggled as gooseflesh broke out on my skin and he laughed that deep, throaty laugh of his. He opened the bandage and applied it carefully to my love bite. Then after surveying his handiwork, he handed me the bottle of water wordlessly. I took several long deep sips, my eyes never leaving his. When I was done, he took the bottle from me and drained the rest of it in two loud gulps. Tossing it into a trashcan across the room, Adam sighed and pulled me down onto the bed with him.

Wrapping one muscular arm around my shoulders and the other around my hips he held me to him and buried his face in the crook of my neck, his beard tickling the sensitive skin there. Before long, he was fast asleep holding me to him like a well-beloved rag doll.

***********************************************************************

Songs that inspired this fic :

Under My Thumb - Rolling Stones

Bruises and Bitemarks - Good With Grenades

Underneath Your Clothes - Shakira


	4. Breaking and Entering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several weeks after the New York trip, Hannah has a surprise waiting for her at home...

One month after the New York trip...

It had been the shift from hell. I got screamed at by not one, but three doctors, all because I had to call them to clarify a few orders that were written in some god-awful chicken scratch that I supposed passed for writing.

"I can't believe you passed your NCLEX," said one prick.

"I can't believe you haven't killed a patient," I replied back coolly.

He hung up on me. And that earned me a phone call from the Director of Nursing and a meeting with the Vice President of the Medical Center. A slap on the wrist, but still. Nothing for the doctor who had made the mistake in the first goddamn place. I didn't care. It was Friday night and my weekend off was approaching.

Plus, I hadn't heard from Adam Sackler in days. I tried not to let that bother me. He's probably a player. Already got some new piece of ass, some stage door groupie. Who cared? Certainly not me! He's an actor, I'm a nurse. He's too young for me. Well, he's my age, I conceded. But that's too young in my book. No, it was never going to work anyway. Nevermind that it was the best, most mind-blowing sex of my life. Adam Sackler could go fuck himself...along with every doctor in North America. I gripped the steering wheel and tried not to floor it out of the hospital employee parking deck.

I knew I would be unwinding at Duck Tape with my girls later. A solid stiff drink made by Clyde was exactly what the doctor...scratch that. Fuck doctors. I jogged up my porch steps with the last little bit of energy I had, residual from the stressful day, and fumbled with my key in the lock. It was not completely dark this time of year at 7:30 in the evening, but it was rapidly approaching.

I pushed open my door and deposited my medical bag on the floor right inside. Sighing, I reached for the light switch...

...and screamed as a pair of muscular arms grabbed me from out of the dark and jerked me up against a solid broad body. I started to kick and struggle frantically. A hand clamped over my mouth and I thought, Well, this is it...this is how I die. I never wanted to live in a big city for just this reason and now look at me...murder has found me in my small West Virginia hometown. Fuck.

I tried to open my mouth to bite my assailant...but then...

"Hannah, quiet...it's me!"

My eyes goggled and I stopped kicking my legs fruitlessly. Adam?

He slowly peeled his hand away from my mouth and I turned to look up at him. Sure enough, there he was larger than life with that gorgeous, stupid toothy grin and those sinful dark eyes. He looked quite proud of himself for having not only gotten into my house but scaring the ever-loving fuck out of me.

I stared at him for a few seconds, gasping, my heart still racing and pumping adrenaline through my body. I swallowed hard

"Surprise," he said in his infuriating sing-song voice...right before I socked him in the jaw. 

Hard.


	5. The Sackler Sundae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Sackler's surprise...smut galore. Switch kink. You've been warned.

Fifteen minutes later, we sat at my kitchen table, Adam with an ice pack held to his jaw and me with my own ice pack held to my knuckles. He was actually smiling at me, his eyes glowing with that special brand of mischief that was all his. Mother fucker.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, trying so hard not smile back. But fuck him, he got under my skin like no one's business.

As I cradled my bruised knuckles, I looked away from his stupidly beautiful face and said, "You know what, Adam? I don't even care how you got into my house. I've been around the Logans and the Bangs long enough to know it doesn't take a genius to jimmy a lock or even get a window open, but what I do want to know is how the hell you found out where I lived in the first place?"

He grinned at me, despite the ice pack he held to his sore jaw. "I can't tell you that, I promised them I wouldn't."

I nodded. "Well," I said. "That narrows it down quite a bit."

He put down the ice pack and leaned forward grabbing my hand.

"Ow!" I cried.

He ignored that. "You said in our last facetime that you wanted to see me again."

"I didn't mean I wanted you to break into my house and wait for me in the dark like some...damn fucking serial killer!"

He cackled at my outraged face. "It was a surprise, Hannah! I'm sorry I scared you."

The thing is, though, he didn't look sorry and I was still reeling from my awful day at work, Adam's surprise attack and the adrenaline rush it had caused, and now my knuckles were sore from hitting him in his goddamn pretty face. The man had a marble jaw! The only gratifying thing had been his grunt of pain and that it had caused him to immediately release me.

"You can't do things like that, Adam!" I cried. "You can't just...barge into people's houses and grab them in the dark. That's fucked!"

He still held my hand but now he started rubbing his thumb slowly back and forth across the back of it while his eyes made sweet love to mine. "I'm sorry, Hannah," he murmured with a hint of pout to those luscious pink lips.

Oh, God, I thought, feeling my insides melting. "Are you, Adam?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Are you really?"

"Yeah," he replied softly, that thumb driving me crazy and his voice pouring over me like molten chocolate. "I'm really, really, sorry."

My eyes locked with his and traveled all over his face, lighting on those delicious pouty lips that I had yet to kiss but wanted nothing more than to do just that now. I rose up and slowly made my way around the corner of the table to stand right in front of him.

"I don't know, Adam," I crooned gently. "You're not convincing me, sweetheart."

I reached for the bottom of my scrub top and pulled it off over my head in one fluid movement. I smirked down at him as I watched his eyes take in my black bra and he started to reach for me.

"Ah, ah, ah," I chided, shaking my finger slowly at him and stepping just out of reach. "No touching...or I'll make you sit on your hands like we're back in grade school."

He sat back and gazed up at me, those lips parted, and I could see him started to pant a little. I lowered myself to his lap, straddling him and the fucker actually spread his legs wider just so I had to widen my own thighs. I looked at him aghast as I wobbled and caught myself on the back of his chair.

"You are in big trouble, boy," I said warningly. "You'd best behave, or you might find yourself in a very bad predicament."

I wobbled again on my precarious perch and I saw that amused him. It only made me angrier. I scooted up his lap so that his erection was directly rubbing against my pussy through our clothes.

He grinned smugly at me. "Don't you think it's about time you got started then, Hannah?" He shifted his thighs throwing me against his chest.

He took advantage of our suddenly proximity to latch onto my lips with his. He sucked my tongue into his mouth hungrily while I grunted in surprise and grabbed the back of his chair once more for balance. I found myself kissing him back. God, it had been too long and after a month-long drought, the skies were bursting. I forgot about being in control for a few seconds and lost myself in the hypnotizing feel of those soft lips on mine, that wicked tongue invading my mouth like he fucking owned me!

I pulled back with great difficulty and breathlessly ordered him, "Take that off." Pointing to his shirt.

He obeyed eagerly and the sight of his gorgeous sculpted torso gave me an idea. I put my hand against his sternum and slid back off his lap. "I have a suddenly craving for an ice cream sundae," I said in a mocking sweet voice. I winked at his confused face and turned away, strolling over to my cupboard, rolling my hips as I did.

I reached up and pulled down a bottle of chocolate syrup, smiling smugly at Adam. He looked so good sitting there shirtless in my kitchen that I forgot about being pissed at him for breaking and entering. I wanted him to break and enter me, but this wasn't about that. Not yet, I thought as I walked slowly back over to him

I stood in front of him, our eyes locked and I bent to make my face level with his. Licking my lips, I taunted, "You're the ice cream, sugar."

I opened the cap with my teeth, never taking my eyes from Adam's once. He was watching me avidly like I was a creature from another planet. One that he wanted to snare and take captive, but he was biding his time, waiting for his moment. Smart man.

I upended the bottle and began drizzling chocolate in one perfect line down the middle of his chest.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Hannah!" he yelped.

I giggled as I licked the tip of the bottle and set it on the table. Then I went to work on him. Starting at his navel where the chocolate had made its slow descent, I licked upwards making sure I made eye contact with him every few seconds. His eyes were blown, almost black the pupils were so large as he watched me work my way up. God he was delicious...even the chocolate could not mask his natural flavor. His skin was hot and satiny and tasted of something that was so uniquely him. It made my pussy clench at nothing. Fuck, I need to be filled. But we weren't quite there yet.

I lapped the last bit of the chocolate from his skin and glanced up at him again as I moved to the side and circled one of his nipples with my tongue before gently biting down on it with my teeth.

"Fuck!" he growled.

I sucked on it then released it to travel further up kissing and nipping his delicious skin until I reached the spot just between his neck and shoulder.

"Oh, yes," I mused in a soft voice. "I almost forgot."

I sucked his flesh tightly between my teeth and moaned as his scent and flavor intoxicated me. I smiled against his skin as I listened to him coming undone while I marked him. I pulled back with a smirk.

"Well, I didn't draw blood, but you're marked up just the same pretty boy."

I reached for the drawstring at my waist. Adam's eyes followed my hands as I untied my scrub pants and let them fall to my feet. I stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. Then I reached for my panties but didn't take them off.

"Are you hungry, darling?" I asked teasingly, hooking my thumbs in the waistband.

Adam looked crazed. "Hannnnaaaahhhh," he growled, drawing my name out.

"Ok, sugar, okay," I said sweetly. I reached into my panties and slid my fingers into my slippery sex. "I'm so wet for you, Adam," I crooned, making sure I made lots of sloppy, sloshing noises with my finger deep in my cunt. I rubbed circles around my clit watching his reactions. I was so close to coming. This man sitting half-naked in my kitchen and eyeing me up and down hungrily was all it took to drive me over the edge.

I place one hand on his chest to brace myself while I masturbate with my other. "No...touching," I breathe. "Just...watch..."

But his hands are already busy at his waist and I was too far gone to care. I came with a little gasp right there in front of him while he undid his jeans to free his cock.

I pulled my fingers out and presented them to Adam. "Wanna taste?". He attacked them hungrily, sucking them hard enough to the point of pain.

"Careful there, city boy!" I laughed, pulling my fingers free. "Leave some for the West Virginia boys."

His eyes met mine and I knew from the daggers he was shooting me that a weaker woman would have immediately regretted her words. But not me. I was ready when he shot to his feet and seized me around the waist. Lifting me up onto the kitchen table, he all but ripped my panties off. He grabbed my thighs and pulled my legs up and around his waist so that my ass was almost off the table. Then he was filling me with his massive cock, and I gasped, and the tears came to my eyes it felt so good.

He leaned over me putting his full weight behind his thrusts and cranking my legs up and open painfully. I grunted in a very unladylike manner and this made him smile. His hand came up to encircle my throat.

"I don't like it when you tease me like that," he panted, his face inches from mine.

"I'm not teasing you!" I spat back, ignoring the aching muscles of my lower regions and how they spasmed around his cock. "What makes you think...I want your cock after all the filthy things...you said...to me in New York?"

He sneered at me. "You fucking loved it and you know it, you southern slut."

"Fuck you, city boy, I've had better and bigger."

He was clenching his teeth. "I'm gonna make you eat my come," he growled.

I smiled up at him. "You can try," I taunted.

He gave a last hard shove that made me cry out, "Ow!"

"Good," he said pulling his cock out of me, yanking me up by the throat, and spewing his come all over my chest. He groaned like a wounded animal as the thick, white ropes hit my skin and glistened in the valley between my breasts.

Panted and sweating, his raven hair sticking wetly to his forehead, he roughly swiped at my chest with his huge hand. Gathering the come on his fingers he used his other hand to force my mouth open.

I made a wordless noise of protest before he shoved his hand inside, coating my mouth with his come. Then he withdrew his hand, closed my mouth, and kissed me hard on the lips.

"Now swallow it, you fucking tease. Every last bit."

I did as he told me, but not before I made a show of rolling it around in my mouth, savoring his taste on my tongue. I let my eyes flutter closed as I swallowed everything he gave me. When I opened them again, he was staring at me, and tucking himself away into his jeans. When he was done, he pulled me to him and put his forehead to mine, still panting softly. His damp skin stuck pleasantly to mine as we stared into each other's eyes. I smiled first.

"Hi, Adam. How you been?"

He answered with a smile of his own. "Hi, Hannah. Missed you."

Suddenly my phone vibrated and I saw I had several texts and two missed calls.

Jackie: Where r u????

Oh...


	6. Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah and Sackler back in New York. Following the events of Don't Sass Me in the work You're Not My Daddy this is what follows after Hannah gives Jessa and Adam a lesson with the belt. Also, baby shopping! Soft smut and humor.

I stretched my arms lazily above my head and wriggled my toes under the sheets of Adam's bed, grinning as I watched him walk towards the bathroom to take a piss. Such a fine ass, all covered in welts and his broad muscular back scored with red scratches from my fingers when he had fucked me senseless on the wooden floor. At some point we had made it to his bed and continued our sexual brawl, leaving a trail of scattered clothes in our wake.

I was covered in hickeys from my neck to my thighs. There was a time that would have pissed me off, but not with Adam. What the fuck was wrong with me?

I closed my eyes and indulged in a full body stretch, sighing and feeling like a fucking sex goddess. I yawned...a long, jaw breaking yawn. Suddenly with a violent dip of the mattress Adam was back, throwing himself down on the bed beside me, making my body tilt towards him. I opened my eyes and smiled up at him. He was propped on one elbow and gazing down at me with that devastating stare that made my brain short circuit and my heart contract. Damn him and his puppy eyes. 

I reached up and pushed his hair back from his face, tucking it behind his ears...then sat up suddenly, my drowsiness forgotten. 

"Oh my God," I murmured, pushing his hair further back, now with both hands. "Oh. My. God."

I saw Adam's smile slip and his eyes roll upward but I didn't care. This was beyond precious. I sat further up and my face crumpled with glee.

"Your ears!" I said in a high pitched whisper, biting my lip.

Adam groaned and buried his face against my breasts. "Hannah..."

"No, Adam!" I laughed, tears filling my eyes. "Don't do that...let me see!"

He growled, the sound vibrating along my chest, then pushed himself off of me, propping up with an arm on either side of me. I pushed his silky dark hair back again and my heart felt like it had cracked in two. 

"So that's why you wear it like that," I mused half to myself. "Holy shit, they're adorable!"

Adam winced at my words but he indulged me. I couldn't get enough, sifting through his hair and gathering it all back until I had exposed the largest, most prominent pair of ears I had ever seen. My mouth dropped.

"Awww..." I crooned, fully aware he was barely tolerating my gushing at this point. "They're so fucking sweet..."

I leaned forward and traced the outer shell of his left ear with my lips, humming softly to myself and loving the way it blushed under my attention. Planting feather light kisses along the outside of his ridiculous ear I sighed with pleasure. How could something so silly bring me such happiness? I switched to his other ear, delighted to find it just as red as the other. The knowledge that Adam Sackler was self-conscious about his big ears just made me feel even more tenderly toward him. Again I wondered what was happening to me? This adorable, infuriating man-child had bewitched me! 

I lowered my kisses and gently clamped my teeth onto his lobe. I felt him sigh and I knew what I was doing was having a effect on him, though what I wasn't quite sure. With reluctance I pulled away and laid back against the pillows gazing up at him smiling softly.

His eyes were hooded, dark and filled with something I couldn't identify. "Happy now?" he asked huskily.

I nodded slowly. "Immeasurably." 

He leaned down so suddenly it startled me and captured my lips in a hard, possessive kiss. I felt his tongue sliding against mine and then he was sucking and biting ferociously. If it had been anyone but Adam, I would have pushed him away. Instead I let him have his way, relishing the pain he liked to give me. 

When he was finished, he lowered his head again to my breasts...and was promptly greeted with a very loud, very embarrassing growl of my stomach. Adam's shoulders began shaking with laughter.

"I'm famished!" I complained out loud.

He sat up and looked at me with amusement. "I'm not surprised. You worked up a appetite swinging that belt like a fucking maniac. Ow!"

I had jabbed him hard in the ribs with my elbow. Ten minutes later, we were dressed and strolling up his street, hand in hand. 

"What do you want to eat?" he asked me.

But I didn't answer him because something across the street had caught my eyes. I dragged him quickly across and into the sweetest boutique I had ever seen in my whole life. I stood in the doorway looking around, my mouth dropping.

"Look at all the teeny tiny stuff, Adam!" I squealed.

"Well it's a baby store, Hannah..."

"Oh my God!" I cried. "Look at the miniature Converse!"

I was in rapture thinking of Ruby and her new little one on the way. I just had to buy her a little something. I ran my fingers over a stack of the softest onesies and selected a few in pastel neutrals. I picked out a few knit caps and gave Adam a mischievous look.

"In case the baby gets an unfortunate pair of ears," I teased. 

Adam grabbed me from behind and gave my ass a light spank. "You better stop," he grumbled in my ear, making me giggle.

I eyed the tiny Converse and asked him, "I wonder which pair I should get, red or black?"

We looked at each and both said, "Red!"

I was in heaven almost forgetting my hunger and the fact that we were essentially on a deadline as Adam had a performance that night. Suddenly he said my name. I turned to see him holding the tiniest navy blue cardigan I had ever seen in my life.

"For a miniature Charlie Barber," he said, barely controlling his laughter.

I burst out giggling, bending at the waist and holding my hand over my mouth. "Oh Jesus, yes! It's fucking perfect!"

Next I had Adam help me pick out a stuffed animal. I rejected the teddy bears as too common, the bunnies as too precious, but...I held up the white polka dotted elephant with a triumphant smile.

"I love him!" I declared. "Look at his delicious big ears..."

"Fuck no!" Adam interjected, plucking it from my hands and making as if he was going to throw the toy across the shop like a football.

We started laughing again as he held it up impossibly high out of my reach, laughing and making me jump trying to retrieve it. "Stop being an ass, Adam!" I giggled. "Give it back!"

We were still laughing when a young woman came over to us. She was smiling politely as she asked, "Can I help you find anything?"

Wiping tears from my eyes, I said, "No thank you...I think we're finding everything ok."

She looked from me to Adam, her gaze lingered admiringly on Adam. "When's the baby due?"

"April tenth," I answered.

"Oh, so just found out?" she said, smiling. "Congratulations!"

I felt my cheeks grow warm. "Oh, um, no..."

"Thank you," Adam said coming up behind me and slipping his arms around my waist. He kissed my cheek tenderly. "We're excited."

I bit my lip and giggled as he rested his chin on my shoulder, the goofball.

Moments later as we exited the boutique, Adam obligingly carrying two shopping bags filled to the brim, I looked at him and sighed.

"Well put baby stores right next to chocolate shops on the list of things I'm no longer allowed to go near," I said wryly eying my long receipt. I looked up and grinned at Adam. "Now I'm officially starving!"

Adam grinned and looked me up and down. "Me too."

"For food, you sex maniac!" I cried and then rolled my eyes as he cackled. "You know there's one place I've always wanted to go in New York."

"Name it, my lady," Adam said flamboyantly, spreading his arms with my shopping bags dangling from them as if to indicate the whole city was mine.

I laughed as a few people glanced at us weirdly. "I want to go to Katz's. Ever since I saw When Harry Met Sally, I've wanted to go there."

He nodded. "We can go there...wait," he said stopping and looked down at me with a cautious smile. "You're not gonna...do that, are you?"

I grinned cheekily up at him. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't," I said winking at him. I laced my arm through his. "Come on, Harry, let's go split a monster corned beef."

***

Author's note: For those who haven't seen the movie When Harry Met Sally or have and forgot...watch the movie clip at the top of the chapter to what Adam is referring to. You'll die laughing.


	7. Closest Thing to Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night after the Bowery Ballroom and Coyote Ugly things get fraught between Adam and Hannah. He's pushing for more, she's pulling away.

Following the events of Bowery Kings and Coyotes from Your Not My Daddy by jackieblu13...

***

Southerners are notorious for emotional and long goodbyes. It's a stereotype I hate because I personally despise goodbyes. So when Adam insisted on accompanying me to the station Monday morning I was reluctant at first. I agreed, however, on the condition that he behave himself and not cause a scene. My mind was still reeling from the events of the night before and his murmured 'I love you'. The thing was, I couldn't even blame his words on the alcohol, since he hadn't touched a drop. Unlike me. Shit.

There were a number of explanations for how he felt and co-dependency topped the list. Adam needed a girlfriend in his life and he found me fascinating for some reason. He was exactly the type of red flag my mother had warned me about when I was younger. I thought about the cute respiratory therapist who had asked me out a few weeks ago and I had turned him down. The idea of anyone but Adam touching me...I shuddered...well, it just made my skin crawl.

Adam had noticed my shuddering...he glanced down at me as we walked to meet my friends. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" I replied breezily, smiling up at him.

He was pouting. Had been since we left his apartment. This morning I had awakened with the headache from hell. Adam hadn't asked any questions when I sat up and held my two ton head in my hands, bleating in agony. He had simply gotten up, went into the bathroom, and returned with a glass of water and two aspirin. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to me and put a hand on my knee, leaned in to kiss my cheek and laid his head on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and marveled at how nice it felt when he leaned on me and at the same time made me feel I was leaning on him. 

Now, walking hand in hand through the station, I spied Jackie and Clyde standing just a little ways from Ruby and Charlie who were so tightly intertwined as they kissed goodbye you couldn't tell where one ended and the other began. Adam stopped walking, forcing me to a stop a stride away. He pulled me back to him.

"I can't sleep when you're not here."

I laughed softly at his odd declaration. "Have you tried melatonin?" I asked lightly, my palms resting on his chest.

"Hannah, don't fuck with me."

My smile faded and I looked up into those sweet, soft brown puppy eyes. "I can't stay another night. I have to work in the morning."

His lips turned down unhappily and his eyes turned broody. "I'm not talking about you staying just another night," he said.

I stared at him a moment longer before the full meaning of his words sunk into my hungover brain. I opened my mouth but no words came out. 

"Hannah!" Jackie called. "It's time to board!"

I shook my head, trying to clear the fog. "Adam, you know we're not ready for..."

My words were cut off as Adam grabbed my face between his huge hands, those long fingers digging into my scalp, and kissed me hard on the lips. My face clenched in misery as I kissed him back. Then he softened and our tongues slid against each other, slowly, sensually. I was dimly aware of people swirling around us, heading for the train. and the display we were putting on but I didn't care. Just a few more moments...

"I'm sorry," I said hoarsely as I pulled away. Then I frowned and my lips twisted. This was unfamiliar territory.

"For what?" he asked, his voice gruff.

I licked my lips, tasting him on them, and looked down. "For...I don't know...making you feel you had to fight that guy?"

I snuck a glance at him and found he was looking at me with a little confused smile on his face, his eyes narrowed. Why did he look at me like that? As if he was waiting for the other shoe to drop? I rolled my eyes. Ok, obviously he can't take an apology. I backed away and murmured a soft "goodbye" and then turned to jog toward the train. I blew him a kiss as I boarded then he was lost to my sight because I deliberately avoided the windows.

Jackie and Clyde sat side by side, Jackie with her leg draped over Clyde's and looking at him like she wanted to eat him up. From the look on Clyde's face the feeling was mutual. I looked at Ruby and saw her waving and blowing kisses until she could no longer see Charlie and I smiled softly. She looked down at her lap wistfully. We could both use a distraction, I guessed. I pulled open one of the bags from the baby shop. 

Ruby gasped and "oohed" and "aahed" over everything, especially the navy blue cardigan. Jackie went hysterical with laughter and gave me a high five.

"Perfect choice, Hannah," she said grinning. 

"Adam picked it out," I said softly.

Ruby looked misty-eyed. "Awww, Charlie," she murmured softly as she stroked the soft, fine gauge wool of the tiny sweater. She kept it on her lap.

Next came the red Converse which got passed around. The three of us cooed, "Awww..." at the sight of the tiny shoes once they were sitting in the middle of Clyde's palm. 

He looked bemused. "Damn," he said softly, "It's hard to believe they start out that small."

Jackie looked up at him in confused amusement. "Converse?" she asked.

"No, babies," Clyde said. 

Jackie and Ruby laughed hysterically. Then Ruby reached down into the other bag.

"Oh. My. God!" she cried. She pulled out the white polka dot elephant and held it up. "Oh my God!" she said again. "It's so precious! Jackie, look!" She spread out its enormous ears, stroking them lovingly with her hands and cooing over it. "Look at his ears!"

Jackie's mouth dropped. "Awww, Hannah that's adorable...Hannah?" 

I heard Ruby echo Jackie. "Hannah are you ok?"

But I had turned away from them and was staring out the window at the passing scenery, my face crumpled, tears filling my eyes. I felt Ruby's hand on my back, rubbing in comforting circles and then I began sobbing. 

***********************************************************************

Song inspiration: Closest Thing to Crazy - Katie Melua


	8. I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Hannah reunite in West Virginia as birthday party plans for Charlie, Ruby leaving for New York and construction for Jackie's new house gets underway. Our couple still manages to find time for smut...of course.

The day of Charlie's Birthday from Ruby Tuesday (You're Not My Daddy by jackieblu13) and the morning after...

***

I ripped open the manila envelope wondering what on earth it was and who could have sent it. I pulled out a glossy new copy of National Geographic.

I frowned and began thumbing through the magazine until I got to the article about the invasive aquatic species. Then I shrieked with laughter. Of course! The bespectacled dork at the pond! I shook my head going back over that whole night in my head, the drinking, the party games, the ill-advised orgy, then my moonlit walk. And the run-in with Rick Smolan, professional photographer for NG magazine. Tucked inside the pages with the article was a folded piece of paper. I shook it out and read:

"Thought you might like a memento. I know I'll never forget! Moonshine and memories of you...

-Rick

I smiled and shook my head. What I recalled of that night, he had politely turned his back as I slipped back into my t-shirt then we sipped moonshine that I had filched from Joe Bang's "secret" nearby still. Rick had never tasted the stuff and it went straight to his head, much to my amusement. We exchanged slim bios and talked and laughed about everything. He had told me about a girl he'd photographed as she trekked across Australia with camels. I had found it fascinating but as the night wore on into early morning our talk became more ridiculous and more slurred. Hours later I left him, passed out, on the bank of the pond. The next day, my friends and I had left for our impromptu trip to NY.

I snickered a little and took the magazine and letter into my bedroom and laid it on the nightstand. Twisting my hair up and securing it with a clip, I headed into the kitchen. Jackie would be over soon and later...my heart sped up at the thought...Adam. We were throwing a big bash at my place for Charlie's birthday and Ruby's going-away. It was going to be bittersweet but true to my southern roots I was determined to be the consummate hostess. We were going to have an amazing time...

Adam arrived at my house in true Sackler fashion, horny as a stud horse. I could barely keep his hands off me, although I would never admit it to him, I had a hard time not touching him. Adam for me was like that first drop down the steepest hill of a rollercoaster. It was thrilling and fun and scary and I wanted to do it again and again because it never got old. When he was around, I was never safe being suddenly swept up, thrown ass-over-head over his shoulder or toted under his muscular arm like I was his favorite doll or teddy bear.

He made feel like he was the first man I'd ever dated. Or fucked. The damn man made me feel like I was seventeen again.

"Oh my God!" I cried after I had recovered from the shock of his grabbing me. "You shaved!"

He grimaced. "It's temporary. For a new role."

I grinned and bit my lip. "You look like a choir boy," I murmured teasingly.

When Jackie walked in and caught us deep in each other's mouths she snapped a dishcloth at Adam's ass and told us to get a room...which we obligingly did.

"Your goddamn bedroom looks like a fucking museum," he said, grabbing my hips from behind and biting my neck. "It's fucking hot."

I giggled. "Bed's over a hundred years old. Just imagine all the people who fucked in it!" I said naughtily. I grabbed one of the four posters of the old-fashioned bed and swung around it to face him flirtatiously. "It's perfect for four-point restraints."

I knew just what to say to ratchet his mood up and I squealed as he grabbed me. We didn't even undress all the way. Adam took me from behind while I hung on for dear life to one of the heavy four posters. God, it felt so good.

The party was a blast as I knew it would be. It was wonderful to get everyone together and after we had taken Sam and Toby back to their hotel room, Adam and I collapsed onto my huge bed in exhaustion. Too tired to even fuck, we fell asleep spooning.

***

The next morning, I woke up to something tickling my nose and I batted it away irritably. I slowly cracked open my eyes to see Adam's stupid beautiful grinning face above me, a damn dandelion held in his hand. He drifted it over my lips and down my neck.

"Stop!" I said giggling. "You crazy fool."

He held it up in front of my lips. "Make a wish," he said.

I swear to God, he looked so fucking boyish in that moment, my heart broke and I felt tears start to come to my eyes. Jesus, what the fuck? I was becoming a moony teenager. The dumbest little things made me weepy. I swallowed my emotions and took a deep breath and blew as hard as I could. I laughed uproariously with the soft, grey feathery seeds exploded in his face, getting stuck in his hair and eyes and lips. I rolled over, holding my sides they hurt from laughing so hard. Adam growled and began digging into my ribs with his long fingers until I cried from laughter and begged him to stop.

"Too...early..." I said breathlessly, sliding to the edge of the bed. "Need...coffee."

I slipped off to the kitchen and made coffee. When I returned to the bedroom, Adam was sitting up in my bed reading something, his brow creased. I stood in the doorway admiring how good he looked in my bed. Like he belonged there. Until he looked up scowling. 

"Who the fuck is Rick?" he asked.

I frowned then comprehension dawned as I realized he had discovered the copy of National Geographic on my nightstand...and the letter that went with it.

"Oh!" I laughed as I approached with our coffee. "Him!" I settled down on the bed next to Adam on my knees and held one of the cups out to him. "He...I ran into him at the pond the night..." I stopped and bit my lip. It would do no good to remind him of that night. "Well, I took a swim down at the pond and he was there...making photographs. Oh, no, not of me!" I cried when I saw Adam's face. "Anyway, he told me he about his job, there and we just talked and sipped moonshine, and that's about it." I smiled coyly, taking a sip of my coffee.

Adam looked back down at the letter, a pout forming on his pretty lips. "Moonshine and memories of you"? he read. "Sounds like more than talk."

I rolled my eyes. "Good God, Adam. What does it matter? Even if I fucked him, which I didn't, it was before I met you!"

"Yeah but he's writing you letters, now!"

I threw a hand up. "So what? It doesn't mean anything!"

"Good!" Adam began ripping up the letter into tiny pieces.

I watched open mouthed as he finished and then threw them up into the air letting them fall all over and around me like snowflakes. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing when I saw how pleased with himself he looked. I took the magazine, rolled it up and smacked him on the forehead with it.

"Feel better?" I asked teasingly.

He stared at my lips then met my eyes. "No." He tugged at and played with my my nightshirt. "I want you all to myself. I'm tired of this long distance shit."

My smile faded and little and I sat back on my heels. "I don't know what to do about that," I murmured.

Adam's hand tightened in my shirt and he tugged me towards him. "I want you to move to New York and live with me."

My heart dropped and I felt panicked. "Adam, it's too soo..."

"Hannah, I need you."

I huffed in amusement ignoring the way his words sent my heart racing. Oh God, if he only knew...I started to slide off the bed. "I have to get dressed. I want to go see Ruby off. I don't know when I'll see her again."

Adam watched me as I made my way to the bathroom. "You could see her all the time if you moved to New York," he stated. When I didn't respond he called my name, plaintively. "Hannah."

I stopped at the bedroom door and squeezed my eyes shut. I stood there for a long time, my thoughts a jumble. Then I turned and smiled softly at the beautiful man child sitting on the edge of my bed, leaning towards me so eagerly. Those damned eyes...

"I'll think about it," I said softly.


	9. Waxing Eloquent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut, smut. Bondage. And some fluff. Could it be they're falling in love?

The oncoming nurse was late, so it was nearly eight o'clock when I finally peeled a wheel out of the employee lot at the hospital. I had to pick up Adam and Toby at Jackie's house but first I wanted to check on Jackie. She had texted me pictures of their incredible day, including one of her, Clyde, and King Driver himself. I had nearly pissed myself when I saw and the other nurses on my unit were equally thrilled, squealing and "oohing" and "aahing".

There were other pics of the demolition and I proudly showed off one of my shirtless, sweating babe to my co-workers.

"Oh, so that's the guy who gives you all the hickeys and bruises," Courtney, the wound treatment nurse observed. "He's hot...he got a twin?"

I snickered and rolled my eyes. I was a smiling fool all the way to Clyde's trailer where Jackie had gone to sort things out and rest from the emotional turmoil of the day. I knocked on the screen door then let myself in.

"Jackie?" I called.

"Back here!" she yelled from the direction of the bedroom.

I walked down the narrow hallway and stopped in the doorway watching Jackie push Clyde's camos and jeans aside in the closet to make room for her own wardrobe. I grinned at the sight of her sexy tops and bottoms taking up residence next to Clyde's redneck utilitarian.

"Need some help?" I asked.

Jackie's eyes looked red like she had been crying but she smiled, and I could see despite her emotional upheaval she was deeply happy. "I may have to put some of my shoes in storage!"

We both laughed as we eyed her collection of stilettos, boots, sneakers, and sandals. "Nah," I joked. "Just throw some of Clyde's out." I nudged the snakeskin boots I knew he'd worn in high school and was so fucking proud of. "Like this shit here. Does he even wear these anymore?"

We dissolved into fits of laughter that brought tears to both our eyes. We sat down on the foot of the bed and Jackie gestured around the small room.

"This is all starting to feel so real now," she said, and I knew she meant more than just her clothes in Clyde's closet. "After all these years."

"It's been a long time coming," I remarked studying her face. "You were just the last to realize it." I nudged her with my elbow.

She grinned and chuckled, shaking her head. "The hell I put that boy through."

"The hell you'll still put him through," I said wryly.

We started giggling again. I bit my lip remembering Adam's plea to me that morning. "I still can't believe Ruby's gone. You're getting married soon and..." I looked up and away shaking my head. The I looked back down at Jackie.

She was staring at me seriously. "What?" she asked as if she already knew and was dreading the answer.

I took a deep breath. "Adam," I said. "He wants me to move to New York. Move in with him."

Jackie's eyebrows rose slightly but other than that her expression didn't change. She just stared at me as if trying to read my thoughts. My next words cam out in a rush.

"He doesn't want to do the long-distance thing anymore and, frankly, Jackie neither do I but I just don't know if we're ready for that yet and I'm so much older than him...in more than just years!"

Jackie gave me a reproachful look. "Girl, you are not that much older than him!"

"Almost six years!" I cried.

Jackie made a dismissive sound and waved her hand as if she could sweep away the age difference. "Who cares about age? Although, I'll give you the points on maturity."

I gave a mirthless laugh and nodded. "It's funny...I feel like I want to fuck him and mother him at the same time. Or beat his ass." I shook my head. "When I'm with him it feels like there's never been anyone else." I looked at her. "Is that weird?"

Jackie was smiling although she looked a little sad around the eyes. "Nah, girl. Sounds like Clyde."

I leaned my head on her shoulder and she put her arms around me and we both tried not to cry.

***

When Adam and I got back to my house he insisted on carrying me piggy-back style through the door.

"Aren't you worn out?" I asked breathlessly as he deposited me on the couch.

"Not yet," he murmured huskily.

He brought his lips down to mine for a long, deep kiss. As he pulled away, I wrinkled my nose and pushed at his chest. "You need a fucking shower, Hercules."

I got up and he huffed in annoyance but trudged off to the shower. I was starving, having missed my lunch break today, and so I stood in the kitchen eating a sandwich and scanning Rick Smolan's article. The magazine was no longer crisp but had grown soft and worn...not from so much reading but from being used as an impromptu spanking implement. On both of us. I smiled to myself. I heard the shower cut off and I made my way back to the bedroom. Stripping off my scrubs, I kicked them aside. I wasn't feeling very neat tonight. I swaggered to the bathroom door just as it opened and Adam emerged, my towel wrapped around his waist.

I reach out and tugged it off. "My turn!" I said in imitation of his infuriating sing-song he liked to use on me.

"Should have joined me," he said cupping my jaw and giving me a deep hungry kiss.

I shoved him away and smirked as I slipped into the steamy bathroom.

Ten minutes later, toweling my hair dry, I entered my bedroom clad in only my short red silk kimono. My mouth dropped. The lights were out and there were candles lit, of various sizes and shapes on either nightstand, their flames dancing and flickering, giving a warm romantic atmosphere to the room. I dropped the towel and stepped slowly into the room. The door closed behind me and I turned to see Adam, looking absolutely predatory.

I smiled up at him. "Adam, I never knew you could be so romantic..."

"Take that off." He gestured to my kimono.

Smirking and backing up towards the bed, I slowly untied the sash and shrugged out of the red silk, making sure my tits jiggled seductively as I did. Adam watched me with those hungry, feral eyes and I had no idea what to expect tonight. But I could tell he had a definite plan. I'd follow his orders, humor him, so long as it pleased me.

"Get up on the bed...lie in the middle on your back."

I did as he told me, then smiled up at him as he climbed on top of me, his warm weight therapeutic on my naked skin. I closed my eyes and sighed as he began kissing my breasts teasing my nipples with his tongue and teeth.

He must have glanced up at my face because he said, "Good, keep your eyes closed."

I did as he told me and wriggled underneath him as he continued tormenting my breasts, then moved to my collarbone and shoulders. Kissing down one arm, I felt him take my hand and raise it above my head, his teeth raking my tender wrist. Suddenly I felt a new sensation and my eyes popped open and shifted to the side. He was looking down at me as he gently bound my wrist with the silk tie that I had not noticed because of the dim candlelight.

"Adam," I started to protest, but he hushed me.

"It's not tight," he said softly. "you can get out of them if you really want to." He was tying my other wrist, then wrapping my fingers around the silk right above where he had made a slip knot. "If you need to pull...you won't hurt your wrists." My eyes widened and he gave me a cheeky smile that made my heart jump into my throat.

Sliding down my body, he pushed my thighs apart and dived into my pussy with his mouth. My hips came off the bed and, as he predicted, I tugged on my silk bindings. I was dying to reach down and grab the silken hair I could feel against my inner thighs, but I couldn't. His mouth devoured me, the sounds he was making almost as good as the things he was doing...my face crumpled with pleasure. He shoved forward with a lusty grunt and I could feel him delving into me as deep as he could go, his tongue, his nose, the deep groans, pushing me over the edge into a mind-blowing orgasm.

"Adam! Jesus...fucking...Christ!" I screamed, twisting my hips against his face.

He licked a long trail from my vagina, across my hypersensitive clit and up to my navel. I threw my head back against the pillows as he crawled up over me. I opened my eyes and looked into his clean-shaven angel face and laughed weakly. His lips and chin glistened with my come. He leaned down and kissed my lips, giving me a taste of myself, pushing his tongue into my mouth just as he had done with my pussy. I sucked it hungrily.

He broke off and looked into my eyes. "You like the candles, Hannah?"

I was drunk on pleasure. What was he going on about? I smiled lazily and nodded, my hands straining at my silk ties.

He smiled wickedly. "Good," he said quietly, his voice sending thrills down to my still-throbbing pussy.

He reached over my head and picked up something. When he sat back, I saw he was holding one of the candles in his hand and I gulped.

"Adam," I said tensing up. "Wait...what...?"

"Shhh," he said, that evil smirk reducing me to jelly. He placed a hand on my belly. "Be still."

I bit my lip and held my breath as his hand hovered over my belly, his eyes on my naked flesh, concentrating. I sucked in a breath as he slowly tilted the candle over me. I clenched and let out a soft low moan as the hot wax licked my skin in a fiery kiss.

"Fuck! Adam!" I cried.

Several times he had to admonish me to be still. Once I got used to it, I watched him through half-closed eyes. His brow was creased as he focused carefully on what he was doing. When he was evidently satisfied with his handiwork, he moved lower to my thighs. I braced but it was not as shocking this time. He worked carefully and precisely, and I tugged tightly on those damned silk ties and moaned softy as the hot wax baptized my sensitive skin like a tongue of fire. One thigh, then the other...and he replaced the candle on the nightstand.

He was smiling as his eyes traveled up and down my decorated body. He slid off me and grabbed the mirrored tray on my dressing table. Holding it above me so that I could see for myself, he looked highly pleased.

"I made you my work of art," he boasted, his voice like a velvety caress.

I stared as he moved the mirror from my thighs and slowly up. On my left thigh was carefully spelled out in red wax drops the word "slut". On my opposite thigh was the word "mine". Then as he moved it up, I saw on my belly were a pair of stylized letters "A" and "S"

My eyes found his, glistening in the dark. "You fucker," I whispered. "Get in me now!"

He tossed the mirror to the side and grabbed my knees, shoving them up and apart as if he had held back and couldn't wait any longer. His cock was inside me and it was best thing ever. He reached up and released my wrists from their bindings.

"Oh God, Adam!" I screamed, wrapping my arms and legs around him, scoring my nails down his back. "I want you...only you! God dammit, yours is the only cock I want inside me...just yours." I looked up at him staring deeply into those sinful eyes that were almost feral, knowing I was spurring him on. "I want to fuck only you...for the...Goddamn...rest of my life!"

My words seemed to unleash the beast. He was muttering incoherent things under his breath while he banged me into sweet oblivion. Soon he was coming, so hard inside me. He was loud...so fucking gloriously loud. I loved it.

"Nghhh!" he grunted. "Hannah...oh fuck...Hannah." He lowered his forehead to mine, panting from his orgasm. "So...good. Always...so fucking good," he stuttered, his hot breath fanning my hair. "Fuck...want you...so bad..."

Afterwards, the wax dried and crumbling from my body leaving red brands behind on my skin, I curled into Adam's huge body.

"You don't play fair," I complained.

He gave a deep laugh. "What do you mean?" he asked not opening his eyes.

I slowly sat up. "I mean," I said reaching for one of the silk ties that lay limply on the bed beside us, "that if you're going to try seduction to get me to move to New York, you should at least give me the option of binding you up too!"


	10. A Hard Day's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah's finally in New York...for good...with Adam. Ruby just had her baby and Hannah was fortunate enough to be present and assist. She and Adam relax in their apartment and glow in the aftermath.

Part of the AD multiverse, this follows the event of "Adrianna" in You're Not My Daddy by jackieblu13

***

It was late by the time Adam and I got home from the hospital and I was so wiped out. But it was the pleasant type of weariness that comes from a hard but fulfilling days' work followed by a blessed event to cap it all off. I had caught a mistake made by the ER resident when he had sent a patient to my floor with no orders and that earned me a pat on the back and a smile from the medical director, Dr. Norris. 

Then Ruby and her beautiful baby girl!

What an amazing honor it had been to be there with my dear friend as she gave birth and witness the love on hers and Charlie's faces when they saw their little girl for the first time. I collapsed on the soft, plush sofa Adam had bough several months ago before I moved in with him and sighed. Rolling my head against the back of the sofa I stared at him, my eyelids at half-mast, a soft smile on my lips. It was one of those days when I knew for sure I had made the right decision to move to New York if I ever had doubts about it.

He sat down beside me, his eyes sweeping me like a fucking diagnostic scan. My smile widened but I didn't make a move as a sweet heaviness settled in my bones.

"You had a long day," he murmured, brushing a stand of hair back behind my ear. He leaned over and kissed me gently. "Stay right there."

I watched as he walked into our small kitchen and I stretched my limbs, yawning, and kicking off my black clogs. I reached for the drawstring of my scrub pants and untied them, then pulled the clip out of my hair, shaking it loose. I was curled on the sofa my knees drawn up when Adam returned holding my favorite teacup, steam curling gently from it. I smiled at how tiny and insignificant it looked in his huge hands and I took it gratefully from him.

"Thanks, sugar," I whispered taking an appreciative sip.

Adam resumed his seat beside me and I reached out for one of his hands, rubbing my thumb across the prominent tracery of veins on the back. I smiled lazily and took another sip of the tea he made just how I liked it, my eyes flicking up to meet his.

"Your hands are so beautiful," I murmured, my gaze torn between them and his sweet, chocolatey eyes. "You have magnificent veins too."

He laughed. "The fuck...?" he said dubiously between laughs.

"I mean it!" I grinned and turned his hand over, moving my touch to his forearm. I lightly stroked the curve of the muscle there, then traced the vein going up his arm. "So lush. I bet I could start an INT on you and not even need a tourniquet."

I heard Adam gulp and glanced up at him with a smile.

"Hannah, I don't even know what the fuck you're talking about, but it sounds hot as hell."

I lifted one shoulder, nonchalantly. "It's the same thing as an IV," I said yawning.

Adam looked horrified. "Well, fuck that shit. I hate needles."

That made me laugh again and I brought his hand to my lips and kissed each gorgeous long finger, one at a time. When I got to his thumb, I sucked on it a little, gazing into his darkened eyes as I did.

He took a deep ragged breath and placed his hand on my chest, gently pushing me back. "I think you're drunk tired," he decided.

"Hmmm," was my response as I leaned back against one of the throw pillows.

Adam's big warm hands reached for my feet, uncurling my legs and and pulling them across his lap. When he started peeling my socks off, I began to pull my feet away.

"Oh God, no, Adam," I protested. "My feet stink! I need a shower."

"It's okay...just relax," he reassured me, firmly pulling them back into his lap and beginning to knead and massage my soles with his thumbs.

I let my head drop back against the throw pillow and moaned. "Oh, Jesus, baby, you are so good at that."

I smiled at his little husky laugh as he continued to press and knead right where I needed it most. It felt so good, so very good; the tight mass of tension that always made me feel brittle and sharp after a twelve hour shift was uncoiling, leaving me feeling heavy in the best way and curiously light at the same time.

I put an arm behind my head and opened my eyes to look at my beautiful dark-haired boy, his concentration so adorable. I was pretty sure Adam didn't know much about pressure points, but his large, long fingers seemed to be finding more than your average acupuncturist. I wiggled my toes and that made him grin.

"Ruby and Charlie were such troopers," I said sleepily. "They're gonna be great parents. But they're also gonna be super overwhelmed these next few weeks."

Adam nodded, his thumb and forefinger squeezing my heel gently making me groan in appreciation. He knew how to give me that good pain. He looked at me, his face so serious in the dim light.

"Well, we'll help them," he responded matter-of-factly.

I felt like my heart was going to burst right out of my chest at his words. I slowly sat up and grabbed his shoulders. "I love you," I whispered before I kissed him fiercely on his pouty lips.

His hands were on my back, then my hips and he pulled me over onto him, making me straddle his lap. He kept one hand at the small of my back, the other moved up into my loosened hair, holding the back of my head as he returned the kiss with his usual skill and enthusiasm. I reached down and started unbuttoning his shirt. He broke off from kissing me.

"I thought you were tired," he said, his eyes dancing all over my face and those delicious lips curving in a little smile.

I lifted my head and smiled at him. "I was," I admitted wiggling on his lap a little bit. "But I'm not now...not when my man's sitting here being so adorable!"

I reached inside his shirt as I said this and began digging into his ribs with my fingers. He started cackling, curling up defensively and grabbed my arms. Easily overpowering me, he pulled them back behind me, holding them there with one hand while his other hand went around my throat and gently pulled me into another kiss. I moaned appreciatively, my body melting against his. He began moving down my throat, pausing to suck on my sensitive skin before continuing down my chest. He released my hands from behind and I laced my fingers through his, tilting my head back as he feasted on my neck.

Suddenly he drew back and looked at me seriously. "Did you mean what you said?" he asked.

I smiled and shook my head slowly. "What...what did I say?" I asked drowsily. I think he was right. I was tired drunk.

"About wanting a baby?"

Oh. Some of my sleepiness left me immediately. "Well, yeah. Someday. I've always wanted kids, but my school, then my career, then lack of a proper relationship...you know, all those things kind of precluded it."

"But you want one now. With me."

I looked off into the room over his shoulder, hating I was on the spot. "I mean," I drew out, feeling like student again, being asked to name the cranial nerves. "Not right now. But in a year or two...maybe." I saw the look on his face and I quickly amended, "I mean yes. Yes, definitely in another year or two."

"Really?" he asked, just as he had earlier in Ruby's hospital room.

"Absolutely," I whispered and meant it. It wasn't just an abstract idea anymore. It was a future event.

He grabbed me and pulled me tightly against him. "How can you be so Goddamn perfect?" he growled, his voice muffled against my chest. "You don't mind that I make you into a human pretzel, you like stepping on my balls, and now you wanna have my baby."

I giggled at his words and the vibration they sent through my chest. I had no idea Adam would want a baby. Not that I had thought about it exactly. But the adoring way he looked at me when I said we could have one...someday...was a fucking elixir. I could see in his eyes he was already looking ahead, planning shit out. He was too much.

I leaned my forehead against his. "In the meantime, we can practice by helping Ruby and Charlie all we can."

Adam hummed his agreement. "But first," he said standing and gathering me in his arms, "you're getting a fucking bath, cause your feet do stink!"

I slapped him and he laughed as he carried me off to the shower.


	11. Sour Patch Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet and sour smut with role playing. Irreverent humor and sex, so if that's not your thing move along. Consider yourself warned because Hannah and Sackler hold nothing back.

I sneezed as a cloud of dust suddenly enveloped me and I immediately dropped the dust cloth. "Shit!" I exclaimed. "It's been so long since I've been up here."

Adam and I were in the attic of my house in West Virginia picking through the few things I wanted to keep and choosing what would be tossed out or donated. I'd be putting the house up for sale soon. It just made sense. Particularly if we were planning to widen the gene pool. Doing it in the sweltering heat of a southern summer, however, was maybe not the brightest of ideas.

I smiled as I thought about the little secret I had not told Adam yet. Later, I thought. I turned my attention to what I had uncovered and could see it was a pile of old photo albums. Biting my lip, I glanced over at Adam and grinned. This sojourn into the attic might take a while.

"Jesus, your family didn't throw anything away, did they?" he observed. "It's like a time capsule in here."

I laughed. "You might call us sentimental pack rats," I replied, pulling the first album onto my lap as I sat cross legged on the floor. "Come here and look at this."

Adam crouched down beside me, distracted as usual by his primal instincts, and leaned in to kiss my cheek. His hand played with my hair as he glanced down at the open album on my knees.

"Who's that?" he asked, his voice muffled as he planted another kiss to my temple.

"My great-grandmother," I replied trying to ignore the way his soft lips on my skin made me feel. "Oh, you'll like this one..."

I had turned the page and just as I guessed, Adam's attention was arrested.

"What the fuck is she doing?" he asked, a small smile playing at his lips.

"She and her sisters chained themselves to city hall," I replied. "Grandma Daisy was an outspoken suffragette in her day."

"I see where you get your fascination with bondage now," Adam quipped then cried, "Ow!" when I jabbed him in the ribs with my elbow.

"Don't make light of the suffrage," I told him in my most prim voice.

"I wouldn't dare," he murmured in my ear with his sinful voice.

"What, no social justice warriors in your family?" I asked teasingly.

Adam snorted. "Depends on your definition. My great grandmother ran a speakeasy in Brooklyn while my great grandfather did gin runs from Steubenville to New York. They generally tried to make friends with the police; they didn't get arrested, at least not on purpose." 

He pointed to a newspaper clipping of my grinning twenty-two year old great grandmother being escorted by two policemen to a waiting car. "We should have that framed. I like it."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "You would! Nice to know we both had such progressive ancestors. Bodes well for our future children."

Adam laughed huskily and bit my ear lobe. I shivered even though it was close to ninety outside and the attic was sweltering. Adam leaned closer to the album.

"Who's this?" he asked pointing to a photograph of a man in a suit holding a bible standing outside church.

"That's my great-grandfather."

"No shit! She married a preacher?"

"Mmm-hmm," I answered. "They got married a year after women got the vote."

"Well that must have been an interesting marriage."

"It was after all her suffrage activities. I don't know what his opinion of that was."

Adam reached out for the album and took it from me. "Oh, I bet I have an idea."

"Adam..." I warned all too aware of where this was going. "It's too hot for this..."

"Lulu Bains, you shameless hussy, this is nothing compared to what awaits for naughty girls like you," he said in my ear, as grabbed my neck in one hand and slid his other hand up my thigh under the leg of my shorts. "You're going straight to perdition unless you repent..."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Lulu Bains? Really, Adam? I'm not playing Elmer Gantry with you..."

He ignored that. "Oh yes, you're goin' straight to the painful, scalding, everlasting tortures of hell, created for shameless, immoral harlots like yourself...unless..."

His hand worked its way up my thigh and into the leg of my panties where he began working his filthy magic. I moaned when he pushed two fingers in me and leaned back on my hands as I spread my legs shamelessly.

"Unless...what...?" I asked breathlessly, humping his hand like a bitch in heat.

It was no use resisting him when he got like this. Not that I wanted to.

Adam was unbuckling his belt with his free hand. "Unless you submit to my guidance." He slid the belt free and used it to harness my neck, sliding the end through the buckle loosely and using it to jerk me up towards him. "And do everything I say."

I could not help the smirk that his remarks brought to my lips, even though I tried to play the penitent role. "Oh, but I've been so bad. I've been touching myself at night and thinking about you, Mr. Gantry. And some of the other men in town." My eyes met his and I licked my lips.

"You have some nerve looking me in the eye after all the things I know about you...sinners like you need serious correction." He twisted his fingers inside me and pushed them even deeper. He drew in his breath at the wet, sloshing sounds my drenched pussy made. "What kind of girl gets soaking wet when she's facing eternal damnation?"

I let out a breathless laugh and rolled my hips. "A very nasty one, Reverend."

"I'll fix you, nasty girl...I'll fix you so you don't ever look at another man in lust again!" his voice rose in volume making me wince. Damn he was good.

"Yes!" I cried, lifting my hips and gasping. "Fix me, Mr. Gantry, please! I need you to put out this...everlasting fire. Save my soul with your big rod of correction. I'm begging you!"

Adam was getting breathless and his eyes shone with excitement as he pumped me with his fingers and fumbled with his jeans zipper at the same time. He gritted his teeth.

"Idle hands are the devil's workshop," he growled. "Get to work and get these undone for me."

Eagerly my hands went to his waist and I unfastened his jeans, spread them open and pulled out his monster cock, already rock hard and leaking for me. I stared up at him as I spit on my hand and wrapped it tight around his erection.

"Oh, have you done this before, Lulu?" he panted, and he curled his fingers in me as I began jerking his cock. "I might have known."

"I have, I have, Mr. Gantry..." I whispered. "Forgive me. I need you to show me the light."

"I'll show you the light, Lulu," he growled harshly. "Get on all fours and take this rod. You need humbling, you naughty girl."

He jerked on his belt round my neck to make me comply and once I was in position, he yanked my shorts and panties down and without warning spanked me hard on each ass cheek. I yelped.

"That's right," he said, continuing to spank me over and over. "That's what I like to hear. That's the devil leaving you, Lulu...to make room for the heaven I'm about to fill you with..."

"Oh, yes, Mr. Gantry, please!" I cried, smiling through my pain.

The hard, wooden floor of the attic was not the most comfortable surface and it was dreadfully hot, sweat already pouring off both of us but I didn't care when Adam lined his cock up at my entrance and rammed into me. No matter how many times we fucked, I never quite got used the shock of being so completely filled when Adam would thrust into me. He jerked on the end of his belt, still wrapped around my neck and began pounding me hard.

Adam grunted, "You need it, you pretty little sinner?"

"Yes, please!" I cried.

"You gonna stop touching yourself and lusting after other men?" The belt tightened around my neck as his tempo increased. "You gonna sit in church like a nice girl and pay attention? Answer me!"

"Uh-huh..." I was losing my mind. My body started spasming when he hit that perfect rhythm and drove his cock right along my sweet spot.

"Take it like a good penitent then!" he yelled, jerking his hips against me, pushing me over the edge and into blind pleasure.

"Oh yes!" I screamed. "Please! Fill me up! Fill me up with that old time religion!"

Fuck!" Adam yelled, my words enough to make him slip out of character and his body to tense as he filled me up with his thick, hot seed.

He dropped the belt and I gasped as it loosened and put a hand to my neck. He grabbed my sore ass and squeezed the sensitive flesh as he slowly came down from his orgasm. His ragged breaths and loud groans of pleasure filled the dusty old cavernous attic and the ghosts of my ancestors were probably shocked into an eternal catatonic state.

Adam slowly pulled out of me and sat back on his heels panting. I collapsed to the floor then turned on my hip to give my knees a break, also out of breath and sore. I glanced up at him and he was staring at me with that special look I knew he saved only for me. It was the look of a little boy who had gotten just what he wanted for Christmas. His beautiful raven hair was sticking to his forehead and he was flushed to the tips of his beautiful ears.

He ran a hand down his face. "God damn it must be a hundred degrees up here."

I smiled at his abrupt return to normality. "Probably," I agreed tiredly.

"Come on," he said, standing and making himself decent.

Before I could properly get to my feet and do the same, Adam had bent to pick me up and over his shoulder, my shorts still dangling from my ankles. As he negotiated the attic stairs I shrieked when I felt the tug of gravity.

"Adam! Don't drop me!"

He spanked my bare ass. "When have I ever dropped you?"

He made his way with me to the bathroom where he showered us both down. I was too sore and tired to do anything but stand there. My heart was still racing from the heat and our irreverent role play. Afterwards, we lay side by side on the big four poster bed, the AC blowing over our naked bodies.

"Does it make you sad?" Adam asked suddenly.

I looked over at him. "What?" I asked frowning in confusion.

"Selling your home. All your memories and your family history is here."

I turned on my side and pressed my body against his and placed my hand on his chest. "It's just a house. You're my home, Adam."

He stared into my eyes as if waiting for the other shoe to drop. Then he grabbed my face in his hands and pulled me down into a kiss. I kissed him back, slowly and sweetly, letting him know how much I loved him and never, ever wanted anyone else. Only one thing could have made me happier in that moment than I already was, and I suddenly remembered the secret I had kept from him for a couple weeks now.

I gently broke off the kiss and sat up on my elbow, running my fingernails lightly up and down his chest and abdomen the way I knew he liked.

"Sweetheart, there's something I have to tell you. I don't want to wait a year or two to have a baby. I've thought about it."

His eyes were moving all over my face and he answered slowly, "O-kay." Then he sat up against the pillows a little. "You mean..."

I smiled at him, my cheeks growing warm. "I mean, I'm not on birth control anymore. I haven't been for about two weeks."

He really sat up then, his eyes traveling down my body and slowly back up. "Really?" he asked in a tone full of wonder. His hand followed the trail his eyes had taken, lingering at my lower abdomen, then the top of my pubis and back up to my breasts, then finally resting against my cheek. "Hannah..." he breathed as if he couldn't think of anything to say. "You mean you could be..."

I held up a hand. "Probably not yet. It can take some time." I was beaming at him, loving the emotions chasing across his beautiful face. "But it could definitely happen now."

His hand was continuing its slow and knowing caress of my body and I was acutely aware of his growing erection against my thigh. Who knew the thought of making a baby would turn my baby boy on?

I sat up on my elbow and took his hand, guiding it between my legs. I sighed as I felt his perfect, long fingers enter me. "Adam," I whispered.

He took my lips with his while his fingers worked my sex in a way that only he could, making me crazy for more. I moaned and lifted my hips, and when his thumb brushed my clit and his kiss intensified, I came undone.

He shifted our positions, nudging my thighs apart and taking me for the second time that day; only now he took his sweet slow time. I loved the dirty sex with my playful, imaginative boy but this was my sustenance, when he took me like this. My legs hooked around his thighs as we slid exquisitely together, and I felt his need of me with every impact of his hipbones against my sensitive inner thighs.

"Oh," I moaned, undulating beneath him, my body racing impossibly toward another climax. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down and over me. Kissing his neck as I came with a series of small gasps.

"Nnghh...Hannah," he grunted into my ear as he released himself deep inside me.

He brushed my hair back away from my face, kissing me like he never wanted to stop, down my throat, his beard tickling and scratching at the same time. I sighed and pushed my fingers through his silky hair, relishing him and still holding him inside me, my legs clasped around his like vines.

He finally rested his head on my chest, his breathing coming down to normal and I stroked his hair. I kissed the top of his head, my baby boy, my sweet sour patch kid.


	12. Great Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby making isn't all sunshine and lollypops.

Three years later...

Adam held my hand my as we crossed the spacious and immaculate lobby of the huge thirty story high rise on 73rd street. It was almost like the swanky lobby of a hotel except for the tall black obelisk that stood just right of center before the receptionist's desk. I went up to it and ran my finger down the list of names and corporations until I found the one we were looking for.

Sabrina Callahan, MD, ACOG

I looked up at Adam. "She's in suite 1711."

We stepped into the elevator and he pushed the button for the 17th floor.

"Where did you hear about her?" Adam asked me when the doors had closed.

"Ruby," I said, my voice sounding very small.

Adam was confused. "Ruby? And where did Ruby...?"

"Not for herself," I said hastily. "A colleague of Charlie's and his wife were...in need of her services."

Adam huffed in amusement and shook his head, but I could see he was just covering up his own nervousness.

"What's so funny?" I asked timidly.

He looked down at me with that gorgeous grin that still had the power to stop my heart. "The way you put it. 'In need of her services.' Sounds so...sinister."

I looked away. "I'm sorry."

"Hannah, I didn't mean..."

Before he could finish that thought the elevator came to a stop at the 11th floor and the doors opened. Two well-dressed people, a man and woman, stepped on and pushed the button for the twenty-first floor. Adam and I looked at each other wryly. He squeezed my hand tightly and I laid my head against his chest as we rode the rest of the way up in silence.

***

"Looking through your bloodwork and the results of the scan we did, I think it's highly likely you could benefit from the drugs. You don't ovulate every month and from the imaging we saw there seem to be very few viable ovum left, so..."

"Wait, I'm only thirty-eight!" I cried.

Dr. Callahan nodded. "I understand. As you know fertility drops in women precipitously after age thirty-five. I've seen it in younger patients. But it's not insurmountable." She smiled comfortingly. "Some of the side effects of the drugs we use can be...bothersome. But if you conceive within the next eight to ten months, as I suspect you will, it'll be all worth it in the end."

I swallowed. "I'm not too familiar with them, to be honest with you. I deal more in pain relief and antibiotics than...these types of drugs. What kind of side effects are we talking about?"

Dr. Sabrina Callahan, a slim, attractive woman with long, sleek dark hair that fell over one shoulder in waves. took off her reading glasses as she laid my chart on the table. "Well, they have been known to cause nausea, hot flashes, headache, bloating, blurred vision, fatigue..."

I put a hand up. "I get the picture," I said shifting in my chair, my eyes on the floor.

Her gaze shifted between me and Adam. "There's also an increased chance of multiples."

"Can it be dangerous?" Adam asked, speaking for the first time.

Dr. Callahan looked at him and cocked her head. "Multiples?" she asked.

Adam made gesture with his hand. "Any of it."

She took a deep breath. "Well, there's risk with any drug. The more serious or dangerous side effects are very rare, however." She crossed her legs and slowly circled her foot, cool and confident. "We would monitor you very closely. I'll have you come in closer to the time you should be ovulating to check your follicles, make sure they're ripe, and then..." She gestured to the two of us and smirked. "It's all up to you two."

I felt my cheeks grow warm and I could sense Adam's discomfort. So now a doctor would be telling us when to fuck. I took a deep breath and blew it out, suddenly overwhelmed and a bit less than thrilled. 

Adam and I looked at each other, and I could see what he was thinking. That first year after I had stopped my birth control was a wild free-for-all. We had sex every where...glorious, abandoned, care-free, unprotected sex. Miller's Pond in West Virginia, the parking deck of the hospital where I worked, Adam's dressing room (multiple times) and even once on a prop sofa on the stage after everyone had left and the theater was dark. We even fucked in the brush off the jogging path of the park where we ran nearly every evening. It was all so exhilarating.

By the birth of Jackie and Clyde's daughter almost nine months to the day after their wedding, nothing had happened and an unspoken concern began to build up between Adam and me. I felt the first pangs of worry. But as I held the tiny girl that looked so much like my best friend and stroked her downy hair with one finger, hope blossomed anew in my heart. And I just believed that this next year would be the one for mine and Adam's own miracle. Everything would be fine in its own time.

I saw my doctor and on her advice began taking my temperature, keeping track of my cycles with a fertility chart, and sex, while still as mind-blowingly amazing as it had always been, became less spontaneous. But we didn't mind, not really. It was still as good as it had always been. But as the months passed, and I began to skip periods with nothing to show for it except one negative test strip after another, worry had turned to dread. 

None of my friends exactly knew about what we were going through and I was uncomfortable talking about it in the beginning, even to my doctor. But as two years slipped by, I felt I needed to reach out to someone, if for nothing more than moral support. Because of her proximity and how much closer we had grown because of Adrianna (Adam and I babysat with regularity now and loved every minute of it), I chose Ruby in whom to confide. 

She was as kind and sympathetic as I had known she'd be. "Hannah, I had no idea," she said as we sat sipping coffee at her kitchen island. 

Adrianna, a beautiful, rambunctious toddler now, climbed into my lap and began playing with the little diamond pendant Adam had given me for my birthday last May. I smiled down at her and kissed her silky dark curls. 

I took a deep breath. "Well, to tell you the truth, it's not the sort of thing I wanted to announce to the world," I admitted. "And I just thought...that any day now it would happen. But it hasn't."

Ruby nodded sympathetically. "I'm so sorry, Hannah," she said. "I wish there was something I could do to help..." Her eyebrows suddenly rose. "Oh, wait a minute. I might know someone who can help. I don't know her personally but they helped a friend of Charlie's and his wife..."

And that is how we began our third phase of trying to conceive. And why we were now sitting in nervous expectation in Dr. Callahan's office. She was a prominent obstetrician who specialized in infertility and endocrinology. 

After explaining the mechanics of the shots, which was hardly necessary as I was a nurse and well aware of how to administer subcutaneous injections, Dr. Callahan reminded me I had to rotate sites...

"Never inject yourself in the same place twice," she cautioned. "So, Adam, you're going to have to learn how to administer these too."

Adam paled. "What?" he asked sitting up straight, his beguiling eyes going wide. "Wait, me? Why do I have to...?"

"Because I can't shoot myself in the ass, sweetie," I explained.

Dr. Callahan smiled. "It's very easy once you get used to it...Hannah can tell you. She's probably given thousands of sub-cue injections." She steepled her slender fingers. "I usually give couples the chance to practice on a pin cushion but I trust Hannah can teach you how to do it."

The doctor and I shared a smile of mutual understanding while Adam struggled internally with his newfound duty. 

***

"I fucking hate needles," Adam said. "Always have."

I looked over my shoulder at him. The first few days I had done it myself, letting him watch as I injected myself in the belly. Four quadrants, then it was time to rotate sites. "Your turn," I announce when the day came.

Adam was hesitant as I handed him the pre-filled syringe and the alcohol swab. I turned around and lifted my skirt and pulled down one side of my panties, exposing my right ass cheek. 

I felt him take a step nearer to me. "Then again it is kind of kinky," he murmured, running his big hand down over the globe of my ass and giving it a squeeze. 

I giggled in spite of myself. "Good God, Adam!"

I could feel him bracing himself and I tried so hard not to laugh as I knew that would only throw him off. I felt the cold, wet swipe of the alcohol swab and then the sting of the needle immediately after and I hissed in pain.

"Fuck!" I cried. "I forgot to tell you...let the alcohol dry first, baby." 

An hour later, laying on our bed, feeling a bit absurd with a pillow under my hips and my feet on the headboard crossed at the ankles, I watched as Adam uncapped a red sharpie. He began writing on my abdomen.

"We did agree on my grandmother's name for a girl, right?" he asked. At my nod, he continued, "And the middle name?"

"Daisy," I supplied, yawning. God I was so tired these days.

Adam grinned and nodded adding the name behind his grandmother's. "Good choice," he murmured in approval.

The picture of Grandma Daisy grinned down at us from a wall in the living, young and fresh-faced and excited as hell to be carted off to jail for the cause. Adam said I looked like her and I had the same grin whenever I was about to be naughty. He also said the only thing to be done for me when I was grinned like that was to bring out the rod of correction. 

I smiled lazily remembering that hot day in my attic nearly three years ago. "Why are you doing this on my stomach instead of on paper like a normal human being?" I asked, slipping an arm under my head and watching him. 

Adam only grinned and capped the pen, blowing on my stomach to dry the ink. "This is more meaningful."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. Whatever that meant. "You're crazy," I whispered, ruffling his hair. "Get dressed. We're babysitting Adrianna tonight."

***

It was a grueling three days of twelve hour shifts that followed. A major MVA had sent six new patients to my unit, all in critical condition and all with hysterical family members. Adam picked me up after my third shift in a row, as he sometimes liked to do if he didn't have a performance. I tossed my bag into the back of the car and got in. He could tell I'd had a bad day.

He leaned across the console and kissed me. "How's my angel of mercy?" he asked.

His voice melted me but I was still running on adrenaline from two codes I had called. "I feel more like the angel of death tonight," I murmured.

Adam knew better than to say anymore. He held my hand as he drove us home and then when we arrived he insisted on carrying me inside piggy-back style.

"We're gonna get get a reputation, you know," I observed as a couple of tenets from our building passed us with strange looks.

Adam was almost gleeful. "We already have one."

Once inside he deposited me on the bed and proceeded to strip off every single article of clothing I was wearing. I laid in exhaustion, not even caring. It wasn't a "sex night" anyway. I sighed and turned over on my stomach. I felt the bed dip as Adam sat next to me and soon his big, warm hands were sliding up and down my back. I moaned in appreciation.

Adam leaned over me and whispered in my ear, "Tell me where it hurts, baby."

"Mmmm," I sighed, a frown creasing my brow. "My head..."

Adam's hands moved up, sliding right through my hair, removing the clip and tossing it aside. He rubbed my temples for a moment then slid one hand to my forehead, closing my eyes. His fingertips settled at the inner corners of my eyes, then lightly slid over my eyelids, his knuckle pressed against my brow bone. Then his fingers slid back into my hair, loosening the web of tension on my scalp. I made an involuntary noise. 

"Is that better?" he asked in that voice that was so sinful, even when he wasn't trying to be. 

I smiled into the pillows. "Mmm-hmm."

Adam cupped my chin with his hands. His fingers pressed into the points where my jawbones met under my ears, then he slid down my back, over my bottom, to my upper thighs. His hands kneaded and massaged as he went until his hands were cradling my ankles. Big, beautiful hands, I thought vaguely, hands sliding up over my calves, prickling over the stubble where I hadn't bothered shaving in a couple days, because I hadn't known I would be having Adam's hands sliding smoothly over my shins. Not that he seemed to care...

As his hands slid higher and higher, closer to that place that was slowly awakening and filling with arousal, I moaned a little and shifted my hips. Adam laid his palms on my upper thighs and pressed upwards. Back down. Then up again, his thumbs sliding up my inner thighs, higher... higher... until he was touching the wetness there.

"Ahhh," I let out in a gush of pleasure and opened my legs slightly.

He pressed up and in, and I made another noise of pleasure, my hips beginning to surge against his hand. I heard him laugh softly as he leaned down over me, his wicked fingers buried in my cunt. 

"You're not too tired?" he asked huskily with a hopefulness that split me open as surely as if he was already fucking me.

"Not for you, never for you," I moaned and rose up on all fours. "Please, Adam I need..."

He was already stripping, his shirt and pants hitting the floor on top of my scrubs and then his massive arm was curled around my body, his chest pressed to my back and his lips close to my ear as he entered me. It was sensory overload. I was already halfway to orgasm when he filled me with his cock, but now, surrounded by him, his scent, the feel of his skin on mine, the sound of his breathing in my ear, the sight of his arm curled almost protectively around my middle as he fucked me was too much. 

"Hannah," he half moaned, half whispered in my ear.

And then something in my brain short-circuited and shot down my spine, and as he murmured the syllables of my name over and over, I began to come in wracking hiccups of spasms that twisted my insides into knots. My spasming cunt sent him over the edge and he came inside me with a tortured groan.

"Nggh...fghh...Jesus...fuck," he was almost incoherent. His loud sighs filled my ears and I loved it. 

He turned his head to the side and rested his cheek against my hair as he came down from his orgasm, then feeling my thighs tremble a little, he sat back, straightened my legs and I collapsed flat on my stomach. He lowered himself gently down on top of me, careful not to rest his full weight on me and I welcomed the heavy warmth of him. I was completely sated and calm as I had not been in months.

He brushed my hair back away from my face so he could kiss my cheek. Our breathing slowly returned to normal, and Adam eased himself off me. He lay next to me on his side, one arm still covering me possessively. 

I opened my eyes and smiled at him. He looked at me so adoringly, his eyes so intense, it was frightening. "You're so fucking perfect," he murmured. His hand moved lazily up and down my spine. "You're my fucking everything, Hannah." His eyes were at half mast now. 

"And you're mine, baby boy," I whispered back with a lazy smile. 

I reached up and turned out the light and cradling him close to me I began to croon an old lullaby I remembered hearing my grandfather sing to my grandmother.

"Put your dreams away for another day

And I will take their place in your heart...

Wishing on a star never got you far

And so it's time to make a new start

When your dreams at night fade before you

Then I'll have the right to adore you

Let your kiss confess this is happiness, darling

And put all your dreams away..."


	13. Encore in Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't always go according to plan. Hannah and Sackler struggle with infertility and rekindling the romance in their relationship.

Ruby and I sat side by side in the semi-darkness of the theater, our attention avidly attached to the activity unfolding on and off stage before us. We were in one of the back rows so as not to distract the cast, crew, and director but every now and then we'd exchange a look and stifle a giggle at something Adam or Charlie said.

It was a rare opportunity for us to get to watch our men at work. I had the day off and Ruby had enrolled Arianna in a preschool three days a week. I knew she had been reluctant at first, but Charlie had convinced her it would be good for Adrianna and give Ruby a much needed break. Henry had loved it when he was three, Charlie had said, and so would Adrianna. Now, four weeks in, Ruby had to admit her director man had been right.

As Charlie jogged up the stage steps to consult with Adam and his scene partner about a line, I leaned over to Ruby. "I love watching them work together. Adam confided to me that Charlie was his favorite director to work with because he's not a complete douchebag."

Ruby stifled a laugh. "Gee, thanks for the qualifier, Adam," she whispered back.

I grinned and shook my head, returning my attention to the front. With their heads together and similar statures, they could almost be brothers. I knew that's how Adam regarded Charlie, as a big brother. Adam raked a hand through his hair, listening intently to what Charlie was saying.

"I love him so much," I said half to myself. "Did you ever think you'd love anyone as much as you love Charlie?"

Ruby smiled, never taking her eyes off her tall director, deep in his work. "No, never," she replied softly.

"I think I could bear anything, be happy no matter what, even if we never had a child of our own, if I had Adam for the rest of my life," I declared. "I can't believe there was a time I thought he was just a boy toy."

Ruby stifled another giggle. "Well, wasn't he?"

I lifted a shoulder. "I guess. But now...I swear he's more of a man than some of the doctors I work with who are twice his age."

Ruby nodded. "I believe it. Charlie says since he met you, he's grown up. He's less directionless. You're good for him."

I stared at Ruby in the dark. "Charlie said that? Really?"

Ruby nodded.

My chest felt tight with emotion. "Oh, Ruby," I whispered. "What if...what I can't...what if we never have any children? He wants one so bad, and I'm just losing hope each and every day. And I keep thinking he could have been with someone younger...someone..."

Ruby turned to me and said, "Hey, listen that's crazy talk. Adam is head over heels for you and only you. No matter what happens that is never going to change." She gave my hands a squeeze. "Besides, I know things will work out for you two. I can feel it." She grinned. "Ya'll are so good with Adrianna, you were meant to be parents! And you'll be great at it. Both of you!"

I smiled back at her wishing I shared her confidence. But each passing month chipped away at that hope. I looked back at the stage and watched as Adam read his lines for a particularly emotional scene, I thought my heart would burst. My beautiful, perfect man.

"Which reminds me," Ruby said in an undertone, breaking my mooning over Adam. "When you're over next to babysit, see if you can wrangle that damn elephant from Adrianna and throw it in the washing machine. She is so attached to it! Charlie and I tried with no success and the thing is pitiful looking. Maybe Adam can come up with some kind of game to get it away from her. He's good at that sort of thing."

I chuckled quietly to myself. I remembered the day we bought it and teasing Adam with the floppy huge ears. I blinked back tears and nodded. "Sure thing," I whispered back to Ruby.

Suddenly, a deep teasing voice spoke between us into both our ears.

"I'm going to have to ask you two ladies to leave if you don't keep it down back here."

I jumped and squealed, and Ruby did the same, her head swiveling to the right and looking right up at Charlie.

"Jesus, Charlie!" 

He was standing behind us, leaning down, hands braced on the back of our seats. His stony expression broke out into an amused grin at our reactions then he began laughing.

Ruby slapped his arm. "Well, I'm sorry, Mr. Director, but that's no reason to nearly give us a heart attack!"

"No wonder Adam likes working with you," I said wryly, with my hand still held to my chest, "You're two of a kind!"

Charlie nimbly stepped over the back of the seat next to Ruby and sat down. "Time for lunch," he murmured. Taking her in his arms, he murmured absently to me, "Hannah, the star would like to see you in his dressing room." His last couple of words were muffled as he began kissing Ruby.

I rolled my eyes and got to my feet, smiling. "Yes, sir," I replied saluting Charlie sarcastically. 

But Ruby and Charlie were paying me no mind.

***

Three months later I stood in our bathroom, eyes clenched shut breasts heavy and sore, period a week late, and nausea creeping up on me like the surf at Orchard Beach. My hand was shaking as I slowly turned the pregnancy test over and opened my eyes, praying it was a baby and not the side effects of the shots making me feel so awful.

My stomach plummeted to the floor at the single pink line that met my sight. I dropped the test on the sink and sat down on the closed toilet seat, staring at the wall. I was still sitting there when Adam came home.

"Hannah?" I heard him calling me.

I heard his footsteps down the hall and then he was there, filling the door frame and looking down at me. Before I could think to hide it, he had seen the negative pregnancy test....one of many preceding it. But this one was different...this time we'd had our hopes so high. Thanks to Dr. Callahan's pep talks. He leaned against the door frame and exhaled as if he was weary, but I could feel his watchful eyes on me. He was at a loss for words. Then he was there crouching in front of me, his hands on my face.

"Hannah," he said, stroking my hair back away from my face, kissing my forehead, my nose, my lips. "Hey, it's alright...Hannah. Look at me please."

I couldn't because I knew if I looked into those little boy eyes, I'd shatter, and he'd see the utter hopelessness in mine. Instead I just let Adam scoop me up and carry me like a child to bed. He laid down beside me and pulled me close against his warm, strong body and kissed my hair and forehead. The tears I had tried to bravely to not shed in front of him came bursting forth like dam had broken. 

***

Dr. Callahan leaned forward, interlacing her fingers and looked at us both. "Well, we can try another round of drugs. But we're also left with the option of IVF. Not uncommon in women approaching forty. I see your birthday is in about twelve weeks."

I gulped and felt Adam squeeze my hand tightly. "So if another round of shots don't work, then our only option is to conceive our child in a dish?"

I hadn't meant for the words to come out so harsh-sounding but there it was. Even Dr. Callahan seemed startled but what could she expect? Surely she dealt with disappointed clients considering the field in which she worked. I stared unapologetically at her. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. I knew that, but my anger had to have somewhere to go.

Adam uncrossed his legs and leaned forward. "Maybe instead of making the decision today..."

"No," I cut him off.

Both Adam and Dr. Callahan looked at me.

"No?' he asked.

I sighed heavily and one look at his beautiful face had me changing my mind. I had been going to refuse further treatment, but I couldn't not give this one more chance. Just one more chance to give him a child. 

"No," I repeated. "I don't need time to think. I'll do it. Let's make the appointment."

Adam looked at Dr. Callahan and said, "Could you give us a minute, doctor?"

"There's no need," I insisted.

Dr. Callahan rose. "Actually I think it's a good idea to discuss things before you make the appointment. I can..."

"No, I'm sure," I stated firmly looking into Adam's eyes. "I want to do this."

There was a long silence as Dr. Callahan looked between us, then slowly sat back down in her chair and moved her computer mouse, her eyes on the screen before her.

"Alright," she said. "I'll see you both on April 20th."

I got up and made a beeline for the door. Adam, startled by my sudden movement, murmured a thank you to Dr. Callahan and followed me. Once down on the street in the noise and hustle of New York traffic, Adam took my arm.

"Hannah," he said, turning me so I faced him. "You don't want to do this."

I swallowed. "Of course I do!"

"No, I saw your face. You're sick of this whole thing. You've put your body through hell for the last two years and you're tired. I get it." He took my face in his hands. "You don't have to do this for me."

My chin was wobbling and my eyes began to sting. "But I want to...you deserve it. And I want to have...your baby," I managed before the tears started. 

Adam stroked my face. "I know," he said kissing my forehead. "I know you do and that means more to me than you will ever know. But, Hannah, you're so sad and stressed all the time. I want to see you smile again. I want you to know that you are my one and only need in this world." He kissed my lips. "Please don't do this if you don't really want to."

I stared into his sweet, sincere, little boy eyes and like so many times before, he made me melt. I grabbed his wrist and turned my head to kiss his hand. "Buy me a glass of red wine?" I asked timidly. I hadn't touched a drop of alcohol since we had started trying to conceive.

His smile made my heart skip. "I've got an even better idea," he said with a soft twinkle in his eyes.

***

That evening, my makeup artfully done, my hair in an elegant updo to leave my neck and back bare, I sat down to adjust the five inch black stilettos on my feet and then stood and strutted out to the living room where Adam waited. 

"Sweetheart," I said. "Can you zip me up?"

Adam froze when he saw me, his eyes widening as he looked me up and down. I smirked at him as I patted my hair. I turned slowly and presented him with my back. I felt his big warm hands as they slowly slid the zipper up, then grasped my hips and yanked me back against him.

"Hannah," he murmured, nipping my bare shoulder and neck. Then he turned me to face him and held me out from him so he could look at me. "Jesus..."

"Do you like it?" I asked, smiling adoringly into his beautiful face. "As much as you did five years ago?"

Adam swallowed hard, his hands skimming down my red lace clad form and back up again, his dark eyes tracking their movement as he did. Then his eyes found mine. "More," he said. 

That night after dinner, Adam picked me up and I squealed as he threw me over his shoulder and sprinted through the lobby of the Marriot Marquis where he'd reserved a suite for us. We garnered stares and gasps but I didn't care. The minute he deposited me on the floor inside the elevator, he dived into my mouth with a deep, wet kiss that I was only to happy to return. By the time the doors opened, I was up in his arms, my legs wrapped around his waist and my infamous red dress hiked up over my ass, my thong clearly showing to whoever cared to look. We continued kissing until we got to our suite...not the same one from five years ago, but just as elegant and beautiful. 

Adam threw me on the bed and proceeded to utterly devour me while I keened and begged and screamed and urged him on in the encore performance of his life.


	14. Heart Sounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah's fortieth birthday...a night to remember.

HANNAH

I was so warm and comfortable, the covers pulled up almost over my head. I didn't want to wake up, yet I knew I had to. Suddenly there was a gentle tug and the covers slipped down to my chin. I groaned in protest but then smiled slowly at the sound of a deep, teasing voice near my ear.

"Happy Birthday," he murmured in that little sing-song I had a love-hate relationship with. 

I laughed in spite of myself, a tired muffled laugh for I had turned my head and buried it in the pillow, trying to hide my smile from him. He persisted. The covers were pulled down to my waist and I whined in indignation. I felt his hand on my shoulder, huge and warm.

"Come on, wake up," he coaxed, and then the heavenly smell of coffee made me reluctantly lift my head up out of the pillow. 

"Spoon feed it to me," I mumbled.

Adam laughed and drew my steaming mug away, setting it down on my nightstand. "Oh no, you gotta sit up and drink it civilized young lady. You're a big girl now."

I reached underneath my head to pull out a pillow and swung it at his head. "Don't you condescend to me," I murmured in my sleepy slur.

He grabbed the pillow from me and returned the favor, causing me to slide up in the bed and grab another and give him an even more vicious swing. It hit him with a satisfying smack and I laughed victoriously, but Adam merely grabbed my wrists and pushed me back up against the headboard, pinning me.

"Oh, you wanna play, little girl?"

I struggled half-heartedly. "No! I want to sleep!" I cried, trying not to laugh.

"Too bad! Time for your birthday spanking, you naughty thing."

Even this early in the morning before coffee I felt the warm unfurling of arousal deep in my belly at his words. He still had the ability to make me blush after five years. But I wasn't going to submit easily.

"I'd like to see you try, big boy," I taunted. 

I tried to roll away from him, but he had my wrists. I shrieked and giggled as he maneuvered me over his lap, cackling in triumph as he did, my legs kicking and writhing in the air. He pulled my nightgown up over my ass and laid a hard one on me. I screamed and bucked against him, loving every minute. My leg caught the edge of the nightstand and my mug teetered and went over. But Adam was relentless. Ignoring the coffee all over the floor, he kept on going, in spite of my wriggling and kicking.

When he was finally done, I shot to my feet and pulled my nightgown down mustering as much dignity as I could while he sat there and smirked. 

"Asshole," I said, as I rubbed my sore backside. 

But Adam's expression had changed. He was looking at me oddly, as if he hadn't just had me over his knee railing into my naked ass with his hand. His expression was adoring, almost worshipful. His gaze slid down then back up my body. When his eyes met mine again, they were shining and he looked like a little boy at Christmas. The tips of his ears were flushed as if he was embarrassed or nervous and he opened his mouth the say something, but my alarm cut him off.

"There now, see?" I pretended to scold. "You robbed me of ten extra minutes of sleep with your antics and you made me spill my coffee, you crazy fool."

He smiled softly at me and got up. Taking my face in his hands, he gently kissed my lips, my cheeks, my nose, and my forehead. "I love you," he murmured.

I reached up to touch his face and raised up on tiptoes to kiss him back. "I love you too, sugar." I backed down and looked into his eyes which had grown so serious. "Now, I don't want to make a big deal tonight. Promise me?"

He grinned down at me but that mysterious sparkle in his eyes didn't dim a bit. "Promise. It'll be dullest birthday on record."

ADAM

I couldn't get her off my mind. Twelve hours was such a long time and she'd be so tired when she got home. I had a surprise for her. I knew she didn't want me to make a big deal of her fortieth birthday but reading for this new play had given me inspiration for what to get her. I'd pick her up and take her to a quiet dinner, just the two of us. And then I'd...

"Adam, can you and Riley read your lines from scene two again?" Charlie asked.

"Sure," I replied.

I read through perfectly; Riley had a bit of trouble here and there. I was not the most supportive of scene partners that day...not like I usually was. I was bouncing my knee nervously and had bitten my nails down to the quick. Fuck, it was no good. Charlie was noticing I was off. Something kept nagging me and I considered taking off from the theater to go have lunch with her. It would be a hour, maybe longer before I would get back, but Charlie would understand. He was much less of an ass since Ruby had entered his life.

He suggested we take five. Riley strolled off and used her five minutes to practice her lines and emotions. I felt a twinge of guilt. I could have...should have...helped her more. She was new to the business. But I couldn't get my mind off Hannah. I'd never been more gone over a woman in my life.

I thought back to the day we met. On the subway, off in my own world when suddenly the train started moving and this crazy girl who hadn't had sense to grab a seat while she could comes tumbling into my lap. I forgot to be annoyed the second I looked into her wide blue eyes. She was so shocked and embarrassed. The way she blushed the second our eyes met and then she opened her mouth to apologize and that voice...that sweet, sexy voice. Jesus fucking Christ...it was like someone had poured warm honey all over my dick. She was every Tennessee Williams play I'd ever read. She was Blanche DuBois, Maggie Pollitt, and Nellie Ewell all rolled into one. I'd never been so fucking turned on in my life. I wanted nothing more than fuck the shit out of her and I didn't even know her yet...I wanted to wreck her, I wanted to sink my teeth into her like the goddamned juicy peach she was, and I wanted to bust the face of any other man who looked at her.

Running into her and her friends in Central Park was like fucking kismet. At that second meeting when she looked into my eyes, I knew right then we were gonna fuck. She knew it too, I could tell. One night stands were not really my thing and I knew she wasn't staying in New York long enough for anything more, but I had to have her. The craving was stronger than anything I had ever known, even back when I was still drinking. I thought this would be the one night stand of a lifetime. And it was...except...

"Hannah, I want to see you again, somehow..."

Fucking her senseless, making her do everything I told her, and watching her enjoy every fucking minute of it hadn't gotten her out of my system. She had her hooks in me and I couldn't stop wanting her. Texting and FaceTime wasn't enough. I had never cared for all that technology bullshit anyway. Against my better judgement I took off for West Virginia as soon as I had some time off and let myself into her house. It only fed the fire. When she punched me in the face for scaring her, I knew I would never get enough, I was addicted to her. I didn't just want her, I needed her.

But the clencher was the night we went to the Bowery. I'd almost lost my head with her I was so jealous seeing some asshole with his hands on my girl, but by then I knew I was in love with her. I told her so. She didn't say it then, but I knew she felt the same. It was only a matter of time. I couldn't sleep when she wasn't in my bed. She left her scent behind on the pillows and I would breathe it in when she was gone. I thought about her day and night. 

I would call her when I couldn't sleep, at two, three, four o'clock in the morning sometimes, forgetting that she had to be at work in a couple hours. She'd be annoyed at first, but she'd always talk to me with her sweet-as-honey voice. I loved making her gasp and hearing her softly giggle when I would tell her the thoughts I'd been having that day about her. It was so easy to shock her. I could imagine her cheeks turning red when I talked filthy to her over the phone and I knew she loved it. And she'd give it right back to me which was even better. And after we'd hang up, I'd smile thinking of all the shit I'd say and do to her next time I saw her.

When she finally consented to move to Brooklyn and live with me it felt like all the broken pieces of my fucked up life were finally coming together into some kind of order and making sense for the first time in years. Even when I fucked up and made her mad, she never stayed that way long. It was scary how perfect she was for me. She changed the whole place...it wasn't just the addition of the new couch or the bed I had bought for her, for us. It was her presence. She turned that fucking place into a home.

I reached into my pocket and took out her present. It wasn't a birthday present, not really, I would have given it to her on any given day once the notion hit me. It just seemed perfect now, after all we'd been through. I wanted her to know my intentions once and for all and it was high fucking time. The only thing that made me nervous, aside from the fact that I had never done this before, was the tiny chance that she might not want that same thing I did. I brushed that aside.

No, I knew I was doing the right thing. In fact, I should have done it sooner. The fact that she had wanted to give us a baby so bad she was willing to go through with a procedure she didn't really want was enough to tell me how much she loved me. I had never known anything like that in my life and although we were both disappointed things had not worked out for us in the baby department, I knew we had something rare and wonderful and I was going to make sure I held on to it.

For better or worse...

I flipped open the small box I had pulled from my pocket and stared down at the simple but beautifully cut round solitaire set in platinum. Classy and old-fashioned, like her. The thought of slipping it on her finger...I might fucking hyperventilate.

My phone suddenly vibrated just as Charlie signaled to me that our five minutes were up. I reached irritably for the phone and saw a number I didn't recognize. I almost decided to ignore it but something told me to hit answer. I held up a finger to Charlie who was waiting with hands on hips for me to join the rest of the cast.

"Hello?"

I didn't recognize the voice on the other end, but she said she was a nurse at the hospital where Hannah worked. As she continued to explain the reason for her call, I felt the blood drain from my face.

Without a word to Charlie or the crew, I turned and sprinted for the theater exit like my life depended on it.

HANNAH

I wasn't exactly sure what had happened. One minute I was in my patient's room hanging an IV and the next I was sprawled out on the floor in the hallway with a half dozen nurses and aides stampeded towards me. I had felt a little dizzy earlier that morning after mine and Adam's rough housing, but other than that I was fine. Then suddenly, without warning, the blood seemed to drain from my head and the floor came up to meet me.

Now I lay on an exam table in a small cubicle in the ER feeling more embarrassed than sick. Still a little dizzy but really none the worse for wear, I watched as Dr. Reinhardt, the attending ER physician, looked at the lab work results that had just been handed to him by a tech. He glanced up at me and smiled, then tucked the paperwork into the clear plastic box on the wall.

Dr. Reinhardt began removing my EKG leads. "You won't be needing those anymore," he chirped merrily.

"Excuse me?" I asked, wincing as he smilingly ripped off the one just under my left breast.

He grinned. "No syncope. You're in perfect sinus rhythm. Blood pressure dropped a little too low but it's back to normal. I think you need to take it easy for the next few days."

My eyes darted back and forth between him and the long EKG strip that had just printed out. "O-kay," I replied slowly. "So, what's going on then?"

Dr. Reinhardt looked the giddiest I'd ever seen him. If I had ever seen him giddy. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Hannah, you're pregnant."

I stared at him for what seemed like hours. His caring eyes behind the glasses seemed to swim and I thought I was losing consciousness again. My throat and nose felt tight and I realized it was a long-buried emotion rising to the surface. I shook my head slightly.

"I...what...huh?" I was unable to string a coherent sentence together.

"That's why you fainted. It's really not that surprising considering the work load you've been under lately and how far along you are...your hCG level is well over a hundred thousand. Uh, didn't you notice that your periods had stopped? "

"Wait...what? Are you...are you sure? I mean, how...?" I began shaking my head.

Dr. Reinhardt chuckled. "You're asking me how you got pregnant? My guess is the usual way."

I felt dizzy again. "But, no, I mean...I couldn't...we tried. For over three years. We did fertility drugs. Everything. My cycles became irregular last year. I thought..." I swallowed remembering what I had thought. "I thought they were stopping altogether. And then I thought the drugs were making me bloated..." My voice cracked as I looked down at my abdomen and realized. I covered my face with my hands.

I felt Dr. Reinhardt's hand on my shoulder gently squeeze. "I hope those are happy tears?"

I lowered my hands and looked up at him. "Oh, my God, yes!" I sobbed, my face crumbling again. "Yes!"

A tissue was pressed into my hand and I took it gratefully, dabbing my eyes and sniffing. Still in shock...still not sure I believed...

"But why? How...?"

He shrugged. "Who knows? Sometimes it just happens that way. I'm guessing from the bloodwork alone you're around thirteen weeks, but the ultrasound will confirm gestational age for sure. The tech will be here soon. We should also be able to hear the heartbeat."

I let out a delighted sob. "Has Adam been called?"

Dr. Reinhardt nodded. "Yes, one of the nurses from your unit contacted him the minute we brought you down..."

As if on cue we heard a commotion outside

"Sir, wait, you can't just go back there...!"

"That's my fucking girlfriend back there!"

I rolled my eyes and looked beseechingly at Dr. Reinhardt. "Can you please go get him before he commits a felony?"

Dr. Reinhardt went out shaking his head and laughing. A moment later, Adam came barreling through the exam room door. He sweaty and disheveled and breathless, his beautiful dark hair falling in his face as he rushed to my side. I'd never seen him look more beautiful, an avenging angel if there ever was one. With a dirty mouth.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Hannah, what's wrong? What happened?" He was holding my face in his hands and his eyes were scanning me up and down, pausing to take in the bandage around my arm where they had drawn blood. His lips were parted, he was panting, panicked and I noticed the strain around his eyes. Had he been...crying?

I put a reassuring hand on one of his arms. "It's fine, sweetheart. I'm fine."

Adam was not easily reassured. "They told me you were in the ER...they didn't say what had happened or any goddamn thing. They just told me I had to get here right away. Oh fuck, Hannah, the shit that went through my mind." His voice wobbled. "Are you sure you're okay? What the fuck happened?"

Dr. Reinhardt spoke up from the doorway. "I'll let you tell him the news, Hannah," he said. "I'm just going to go see what's holding up that ultrasound."

Adam glanced briefly at the doctor then his eyes were glued to me again.

I took his big hands in mine. "Sweetie," I said. "Sit down. I have some news."

Adam slowly sat down on the one chair in the tiny space, his eyes never leaving mine, and I squeezed his hand.

"So I got a little dizzy up on the unit and I fainted apparently," I explained, stroking his rough unshaven cheek, my face hurting from smiling and holding back my news. "I'm ok. Truly. I feel wonderful now. I mean I'm actually still a little dizzy but it's a good dizzy. I'm..." I took a deep breath and then it came out, softer than I had intended. "I'm pregnant."

At first he had no reaction, his eyes stayed locked with mine as if waiting for more information, then they widened infinitesimally and there was a slow blink. His eyes made a slow journey down to my abdomen and then back up to my face.

His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. "Hannah," he croaked, then cleared his throat. "Hannah," he repeated, staring into my beaming face. "Please, don't be joking. Please be telling me the truth."

I rolled my eyes, clicked my tongue reprovingly, and smacked his forehead lightly with my palm. "You dumbass," I said. "As if I would joke about something like that!"

His sweet puppy eyes lit up and he looked like Christmas had come early. "Fuck," he swore softly, locking gazes with me. "For real?"

Watching his happiness was as good as getting the news myself. I giggled at the emotions chasing themselves across his beautiful face until I couldn't take it anymore and I grabbed him. Ignoring his phone which had been blowing up intermittently since he rushed in, he kissed me, hard and deep and wet. One of his hands moved down my body to cover my lower abdomen, protective and possessive as if to say, Mine. This is all mine.

I hooked an arm around his neck and kissed him back, answering him, Yes, sweet boy. All yours.

"Oh, sorry! Dr. Reinhardt told me to hoof it!" explained a sweet faced young woman standing in the doorway. She was pushing a wheelchair. 

We broke apart and looked at her.

She sheepishly indicated the wheelchair. "Doctor's orders," she explained.

"Fuck that," Adam replied, scooping me up bridal style and carrying me down the hall behind the flustered tech to the amusement of the rest of the staff. I buried my face in his neck and giggled, half embarrassed, half smug. 

Inside the darkened room deposited on yet another exam table, the tech squirted the gel on my abdomen and proceeded to move the probe gently across my belly. A shadowy black and white image appeared on the screen and she pressed in slightly to get a better image. Adam squeezed my hand and I returned the gesture, still not quite believing this was real. I bit my lip and gasped as the first indication of a tiny round head came into view. 

The tech typed in some figures and letters with which I was unfamiliar, then flipped on a switch. A loud whooshing sound filled the room. I knew exactly what that was and tears filled my eyes.

"That's your baby's heartbeat," the tech said smiling. "You can see it there." She pointed to the screen, then frowned. "Sounds kind of like it has an echo." Then her expression changed when she moved the probe again. "Whoa. Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?"

She seemed genuinely stunned as she swept the probe over my abdomen and needlessly pointed to the screen. My heart felt as if it had skipped a beat and my mouth fell open. Two tiny heads, and two tiny hearts fluttering frantically like miniature butterfly wings on the screen. The sound of two heartbeats filled the room. Like the sweetest music ever made.

I heard Adam's voice close to my ear. "Um, Hannah..."

I nodded. "Yes," I answered his unspoken question. "We're gonna need a bigger place."

ADAM

Words would never be found that could adequately describe my feelings that night. I had to text Charlie the good news as he'd been blowing my phone up ever since I ran out on the play. He in turn told Ruby. Hannah and I also let Ruby contact Jackie and Clyde to tell them but there was one person Hannah wanted to speak to personally and deliver the news.

As Sam's face appeared on the screen of Hannah's phone, I smiled at the sweet, happy tones of my girl telling her friend the news. She could barely contain herself, gushing her happiness to a fellow "twin mom" as they now styled themselves. I couldn't wipe the goofy grin from my face and every time my phone vibrated it was either Jackie or Ruby.

Jackie: You mother fucker. You little shit.

Ruby: OMG I'm so freaking out! Adam is Hannah OK? Are you sure you don't want me to come over? I'm so happy for ya'll!

Jackie: You've knocked her up not once but twice?

Ruby: I have some herbal tea that helps with nausea if she needs some.

Jackie: Probably both have satellite ears like you, you sorry asshole

Ruby: Charlie says I need to leave you two alone but really Adam you will call or text if you need anything?

Jackie: Please hug her and tell her I love her.

Ruby: Ok, I'm here if y'all need me. 

Jackie: You better put a fucking ring on it you dick. 

Grinning I quickly texted Clyde: Hey can't you control that woman of yours?

This released a string of obscenities from Jackie in answer and a suggestion about what I could do with my dick that made even me blush. I threw my head back and laughed then made my way into the living and tossed my phone on the coffee table.

"I love you, girl," Hannah was saying to Sam. "This has definitely been a birthday to remember!"

Sam was smiling from three thousand miles away and we could hear her rambunctious twin girls in the background and Toby getting after them. 

"Happy Birthday, beaut," Sam said, her face aglow with happiness for us. "You deserve this. Now. Go enjoy the rest of your evening with that stud muffin!"

Toby yelled, "I heard that."

Sam and Hannah dissolved into fits of giggles. Sam still loved zinging Toby after all these years. 

I took the phone from Hannah and tossed it next to mine on the coffee table. "Your friends are all crazy." I kissed her and pulled her close to me.

She laughed in a soft, contented way and nestled into me. "That's why you love them."

I nibbled her sweet, soft neck, intoxicated by her scent. "I love you and our babies." I slipped a hand over abdomen where, at ten weeks with twins, I thought I could already feel a bump developing. I felt such a surge of protectiveness and possession, it scared me. Like all the feelings I had for Hannah just doubled. Suddenly I remembered something.

"Wait right here." Hannah whined a little as I got up, but I called to her over my shoulder, "Sit there and behave birthday girl. Don't make me have to punish you again in front of our kids."

Her sweet laughter followed me like silver bells. I stopped in the kitchen as the impact of what I had just said hit me. Our kids. Holy shit, it was real. I was going to be a dad.

When I returned to the living room, her eyes lit up like a little girl's and her dazzling smile was all I needed when she saw the pale pink birthday cake with it's single lit candle. I set it down in front of her and I swear I thought she'd never looked more beautiful than she did in the warm, golden candle glow. 

"Make a wish, baby," I murmured in her ear, biting her lobe.

She looked at me. "I can't think of a single thing to wish for now," she whispered with a look in her eyes that melted me. 

"You can't?" I asked softly. My hands were all over her. "I can."

Hannah drew back and looked at me with a perplexed frown. "Well then you take my wish," she teased. 

"Ok," I agreed. Leaning forward I blew out her candle.

I could tell she was surprised and the look on her face was priceless. "Now," I said, slowly kneeling down in front of her. "Maybe if I've been a really good boy it'll come true." Reaching for the small box still burning a hole in my pocket, I brought it out and presented it to her, pulling open the lid. "Hannah..."

But I never got around to actually asking because before the words were out of my mouth, she had shrieked and thrown her arms around my neck giggling and squealing like she was five years old and Christmas had come. 

***********************************************************************

This chapter is dedicated with much love and thanks to Sam. Girl you're in my thoughts and prayers and I love you! Thanks for a fabulous group, for your amazing stories, and for being such a sweet friend and an inspiration to me and many others. 

Adam and Hannah's story is far from over but this whole infertility struggle was in the cards from the start. They are for the most part the fun couple for whom sex is a game until they caught feelings for each other and life threw them a curve ball. Hannah is my alter ego but she's not me. She is, however, the girl I can see Adam Sackler spending the rest of his life with and makes a grown ass man out of him. This chapter was truly a labor of love and came straight from my heart and was both a joy and a pain to write. I first started crushing on Adam Driver watching Girls. Sackler will probably always be my favorite AD character and he deserved a happy ending. 

I guess I'm pouring my heart out here because the next chapter is going to be pure fun. Love to all my gals, Sam, Jackie, and Rebekah. Ya'll are the best!

Songs that inspired this chapter:

All My Life - Karla Bonoff

She Is His Only Need - Wynonna Judd

Tiny Alien - Katie Melua

I Choose You - Sara Bareilles


	15. The Other Half of You

"Mmm, baby...quiet! We...shouldn't...shouldn't be doing this!"

"I don't give a fuck...I need you."

"Oh, fuck yes, I need you too! Errghhhh..! God damn you're so fucking hard...give it to me! Ahhh! Harder. Deeper!"

"Urrrgh! You like that, you filthy whore. You like me fucking you behind your fiancé's back. Don't you?"

"Oh, God, yes...I love the way you pound my pussy, daddy."

"That's right, slut, I'm your fucking daddy. You gonna stand up there and say your little vows with my come running down your thighs? Huh? Like the pretty little whore you are?"

"Oooh, yes...yes, make me hurt. Choke me, daddy, please!"

He wrapped one large hand around my neck. "Yeah, you little cunt, beg me. I'm still gonna fuck this sweet cunt after you're married to him. Isn't that right?"

I could only make guttural noises and nod yes. He was blowing my mind

"Say it, slut!" He tugged hard on my neck and one of my curlers fell out. "I want to hear you fucking say it!"

"Uggghhh...daddy I want you to fuck me after...oh!" I could feel my orgasm building. "After I'm married!"

"Should we tell him?" he continued, never breaking his rhythm. "Tell him what dirty...nasty...little..." Each word was punctuated by a thrust of his hips. "...cum slut he's marrying?"

"Ugghhh...uhhh...no! No, daddy, please don't tell him!" I gasped, my pussy clenching his cock. "I'll be your good little girl...for...ever!"

"Fuck!" he growled, his chest hot against my back. "Yeah, you belong to me, Mrs. Sackler. There's not a fucking thing you can do about it, you hear me, slut?"

"Mgh...ugh, oh yes, yes...I'm coming...I'm...uhhhh...uhhhh!" I was mewling, helpless to control the wave of pleasure overtaking me.

His hand tightened around my neck. "No! Don't you dare come...oh fuck...without permission!" He grunted the last two words in my ear. He hissed, "You better fucking ask me first. Beg me."

I practically howled. "Please, daddy! Please, please may I...?"

"Oh God, Hannah...yes! Fuck yes, come!" He was gasping and panting now. "Jesus Christ...I'm gonna come in you...gonna come in you....you better fucking come NOW!"

I braced my hands against the wall, felt his hand tighten in a vise-like grip on the thigh he held up while pounded me and I came hard. Screaming two syllables for the whole building to hear. 

"Adam...!"

His hot seed filled my spasming pussy and I could feel his tremors from my head to my toes. It was glorious. His loud cries filled my ears, his harsh, ragged breaths were all I could hear. I reached back behind me and twined an arm around his neck, fingering the dampened curled ends of his hair. I smiled and let out a breathless laugh as I came down from my explosive orgasm. He curled his arm protectively around my burgeoning abdomen and laid his head against my back.

"Jesus, Hannah, you're such a freak," he laughed breathlessly.

"I learned from the best," I said teasingly, turning my head to look over my shoulder at my beautiful, disheveled fiancé.

***

I was horny as fuck these days. In other words, my groove was back. Second trimester hormones will do that to you, I've heard, and Adam was only too happy to accommodate me. We had made plans on our last night before marriage to have an epic role play that involved a lot of skimpy lingerie, verbal slut shaming, and him cutting the lingerie off me with a knife. However, our plan for a totally debauched night of mutual gratification was disrupted by the descent on our apartment of my two besties. 

That night Jackie and Ruby had shown up and hustled Adam out of the apartment, saying he couldn't see me for twenty-fours hours before our ceremony. It was bad luck. I watched in amusement as Jackie threw some things into an overnight bag and shoved it at Adam.

"The fuck?" he said looking devastated.

Ruby was more diplomatic. "You're going to spend the night over at my place," she explained kindly but firmly. "This is now a girl's night and you will see Hannah next when she's standing up with you saying her vows. Okay, Adam?" She smiled at his bewildered face. "Don't worry, Charlie picked up your suit and everything...you and he and Clyde are gonna have a nice little poker game or...something."

Adam's face was in decided bitch mode as Jackie began ushering him to the door; no small feat since she was nearly a foot shorter and he was roughly the width of a refrigerator. 

"Wait a fucking...Charlie's in on this? He didn't tell me!"

Ruby giggled and rolled her eyes. "Well, you know Charlie! He probably forgot," she trilled. "One track mind, that man!" And she pumped her hips back and forth suggestively.

The three of us died laughing but Adam was not amused. I mouthed to him, "I'm so sorry, baby!"

Jackie smiled up brightly at his pouting face. "So it's all set, big boy. Go have some guy time with your soon-to-be "brothers-in-law"! Byyyyye!"

Adam and I exchanged a last look and I winked at him just before Jackie slammed the door in his face. She and Ruby dissolved into highly amused laughter. I crossed my arms and smiled shaking my head. But the girls' well-laid plans, pardon the pun, didn't go exactly as they'd hoped. When morning came and I was inundated with texts from my husband-to-be, I came up with a wicked plan.

I whined to the girls about craving pastries from Hoffman's, a new German bakery that had just opened three blocks away. While they went to get breakfast, I let Adam in through the fire escape where he was waiting. We were giggling like two teenagers afraid of getting caught by mom and dad. 

"Ok, but here's the deal," I said placing my hands on his chest to hold him at bay. "I want you to be the guy I'm having an affair with."

Adam stared blankly at me for a moment, then he broke out into a knowing grin that nearly stopped my heart. "Oh, fuck yeah, Hannah." He reached for the sash of my bathrobe and tugged me toward him. "Come here you freaky slut." 

He proceeded to devour my mouth with his and then his hands were all over me; soon he was turning me to face the wall, filthy words dripping from his mouth...and I was praying I wouldn't regret my request.

***

Someone pounded hard and loud on the door. "God damn it, Adam Sackler, you fucking shit! I know you're in there. No one but you could make that much fucking noise!"

Jackie. 

Adam and I looked at each other in post-coital bliss and giggled.

"Laugh it up, you two horn dogs! The ceremony's in a fucking hour and I ain't waiting just because you two can't keep your hands off each other...you can just take your sorry asses to the JP."

Ruby's voice joined Jackie's. "Could you two not wait for your wedding night? Now, you know ya'll weren't supposed to see each other before the ceremony. It's bad luck!" 

"That so?" Adam called out. "Well I just fucking got lucky!"

I gasped and hit his arm. "Adam!" I admonished.

"What did he say?" I heard Ruby ask Jackie.

He cackled defiantly at my outraged face as he lowered my leg to the ground. Since I had begun growing a baby bump, we'd had to get even more wildly inventive with sexual positions. A challenge that my nasty boy was more than up for. Along with the role playing. I reached up and patted the curlers in my hair to make sure only the one had been dislodged from being soundly fucked by my husband-to-be. I re-tied my robe just under my breasts and turned to see Adam refastening his pants.

The pounding on the door resumed. "Imma count to three, Sackler, and you better be front and center!"

He grinned at me and I grinned back.

"One!"

He bent to kiss my lips while he buckled his belt.

"Two!

He knelt and kissed my belly.

"Three!"

He gave my belly a second kiss, then rose and flung open the door.

He grinned cheekily down at Jackie. "Hi sis!" He grabbed her head in his hands and planted a loud, smacking kiss on her forehead.

She immediately lit into him with her fists. "Don't you dare try that fuckery on me! You sorry son of a bitch! Can't you wait for the wedding night? What the fuck is wrong is wrong with you? Get your fucking brain out of your pants for one day!"

Adam trying and failing to look contrite, said insincerely, "I'm sorry, Jackie."

"No, the fuck you're not!"

The sight of my diminutive best friend attempting to teach my husband-to-be a lesson with her little fists while he cackled delightedly was more than I could take. I lost it, covering my mouth with my hand and giggling as I watched her pummeling his well-muscled chest and arms while he grinned and laughed at her, his hands up in mock surrender. 

"You're so cute when you're mad, Jackie," he crooned as if to a little girl.

"Fuck you," she growled, softening but trying so hard to stay angry. "Get your ass back over to Charlie's and put your fucking suit on. You look like you fell off a bus!"

Adam and I sneaked one last glance at each other and burst out laughing. The truth was Jackie loved any excuse to rumble with Adam and considered him the little brother she never had. Jackie rolled her eyes and shoved Adam out the door of our apartment. 

"Out!" she shouted fighting back a smile. "Ruby, you're on makeup duty. Also text your man and tell him to put a fucking leash on Sackler. He should have done that last night! Clyde's gonna get an earful too. I have a feeling Hannah's gonna need a shitload of concealer..." She turned to me with narrow eyes. "Did you let him leave hickeys?"

"Maybe," I said slyly. 

I stuck my tongue out at her. Ruby was doubled over laughing this whole time, clutching the doorway for support. 

"'Maybe'" Jackie mimicked, her lips twitching. "Jesus! He's like a goddamn sex bandit or something!"

I put on my best haughty southern belle impression. "I don't care! I'm happy!" And I flounced into the kitchen, grabbed my decaf latte and a pastry. Sex and pregnancy were making me ravenous.

Ruby was laughing so hard she was crying. 

***

Wedding morning sexcapades notwithstanding, it was an emotion-filled morning as my girls touched up my makeup, brushed out my curls, and helped me into my wedding attire: a short peach lace empire-waist dress with cap sleeves and low scooped neckline. I adjusted the apricot silk ribbon that tied in a bow just under my breasts and rested atop the beginning of my baby bump. A matching peach fascinator with delicate ostrich feathers and and netting, and cream colored leather sling backs with modest low kitten heels completed my ensemble. 

Ruby was teary eyed. "Oh, Hannah," she said, beaming. "You are positively glowing!"

I smiled, turning in the mirror, as my hand cupped the growing bulge of my belly. "I'm huge! Only sixteen weeks and look at me!" I cried.

Ruby chuckled. "Well you are carrying twins, honey!"

Jackie touched up my mascara. "Yeah, a behemoth's twins."

Ruby and I cackled. I have to admit though, we did look amazing. My two best friends for who marriage and motherhood wholeheartedly agreed had never looked more radiant. Jackie, who would be officiating at our ceremony, was striking in her short, Grecian-style light blue dress, her dark hair in soft natural curls piled on top of her head and framing her face with enchanting tendrils. Four-inch stilettos elongated her shapely legs and gave her added height. Clyde's heart was going to do double time when he saw her.

Hopefully Adam wouldn't provoke her into a rumble until then. 

Ruby was elegant and lovely in a crimson georgette sundress with beautiful white floral print, spaghetti straps and a surplice bodice. The high-low hemline fluttered in the slightest movement and she wore her hair down in soft, golden waves, one side pinned back with a rhinestone barrette. She was very reminiscent of the sultry Veronica Lake. Yup, Charlie would have a hard time keeping his hands to himself today. The flowers on her dress resembled the gardenias she held and my eyes misted as I remembered my mother's pride and joy...her own gardenias she had grown back in West Virginia. The gardenias I carried today would be in her memory since she couldn't be with me on this, the most special day of my life. 

I took a ragged breath and cleared my throat. "Well, I guess we'd better be going...it's almost..."

A buzz at the door cut my words off. The girls and I looked around at each other in puzzlement. I went to the door and looked through the peephole. A tall, very dashing figure in a white suite and fedora stood outside. His eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses but I knew exactly who it was...

I flung the door open. "Toby!" I cried.

"Enchanté, bride-to-be!" he exclaimed, removing his hat and grinning down at me. 

I looked past his towering form as he leaned his elegant hand against the doorframe. "Where is she?" I asked frantically.

Toby affected a hurt expression and put his hat to his chest. "What? You're not happy to see me?"

"Here I am!" Sam said as she dipped under Toby's arm and gave him a poke in the ribs. 

The four of us squealed in excitement and were fused in a group hug half a second later. Sam was absolutely gorgeous in her short teal green silk dress with its pink and white floral pattern echoed in her sexy pink strappy stilettos. She was tanned and blissful looking, probably from all that California sun. She wore her long dark hair in a sleek half-updo, revealing a pair of stunning emerald and diamond earrings, no doubt a gift from her doting husband.

"Oh my God, Sam!" I cried. "I'm so happy you could make it! It wouldn't have been the same without you!"

She gave me a cheeky grin. "I wouldn't miss your marrying Sackler for the world!" she said grinning as she took my left hand and admired my diamond ring. "Looks like Beauty tamed the Beast, huh?" She winked.

Jackie scoffed. "If that thing is tamed, I'd hate to see him wild!"

At the same time, Ruby chimed in, "Oh, he's not tamed!"

We all laughed and Jackie and Ruby had to recount mine and Adam's earlier antics, much to my embarrassment. Sam asked, "So how is the dynamic duo?"

I sighed and looked down at my belly. "They're fine. Still not giving up their secrets, though."

Sam asked, "No idea on the genders yet?"

I shook my head. "How are yours?"

Sam's eyes sparkled with happiness. "They have their Dad wrapped around their little fingers and me...I just try to keep up with them!"

Suddenly Jackie checked the time.

"You guys," she said. "We're gonna be fucking late!"

A fluster of activity ensued as Ruby carefully pinned the fascinator to my hair and then handed me my mother's cream colored leather testament and a sprig of baby's breath, Jackie texted Clyde to tell Adam not to panic, and Sam hustled Toby out the door the bring their car around.

"Toby will get us there quick, don't worry, Hannah."

My heart was thumping in my chest. I needed to slow down but I couldn't and suddenly I clutched at my belly as the nausea rolled over me. This late in the pregnancy? I thought. Ruby to the rescue with a few pieces of ginger hard candies..."You just keep those on hand?" I asked...and then Jackie hustled us out the door, down the stairs and into Toby's waiting car.

***

Our marriage ceremony was taking place on a terrace at Chelsea Pier with the Hudson and Manhattan's gorgeous skyline as a backdrop. We had chosen the perfect day as it was Saturday, clear, and the river was strewn with yachts, sailboats, ferries, and ships whose owners, once they saw that a wedding was taking place on the pier, offered their congratulations through ringing their bells or blowing their horns loudly. 

Toby gallantly helped me out of the car while Jackie scurried out and went on ahead of us.

"See you at the alter!" she cried with a wink at me.

The old boathouse that had been turned into a beautiful reception area had huge glass doors which had been rolled opened and gave onto the waterfront where we would be married. Ruby and Sam touched up my makeup, straightened my fascinator and made me suck on a another piece of ginger candy just in case. As we exited the powder room inside the boathouse, Clyde was there, leaning against the wall waiting for us. In a dark navy suit and silk tie he looked quite handsome.

He pushed off from the wall and gave me a cheeky little Logan smile. "Of all the girls in Boone County I thought would end up having a shotgun wedding, you certainly weren't one of 'em, Hannah."

I laughed and planted my hands on my hips. "Even good girls are human, Clyde Logan!"

His only answer was to widen that smile into a grin.

It was a small, intimate gathering, mostly co-workers I had gotten close to from the hospital and a few of Adam's theater friends along with Toby and Sam. I took Clyde's arm and tried to take deep calming breaths. Ruby as my sole attendant, stepped out ahead of us. When we stopped between the open glass doors and the breeze from the water stirred my dress and hair, I froze and clutched Clyde's arm tightly. 

At the rail, overlooking the Hudson, his dark hair blowing carelessly in the wind stood my baby boy, his own navy blue suit and baby blue tie making him look like his mother had dressed him up. He was nervously fingering his tie and listening to something Jackie was saying, when Charlie, who as best man was standing beside him, looked up and saw us and gave Adam a nudge on the arm. I felt like the breath had been pushed out of my chest when our eyes met. 

When I saw the gardenia in his lapel, I nearly lost it. Who had supplied it or how he'd gotten it I had no idea but I was about to start weeping and ruin my makeup. I knew my fingernails were digging into Clyde's arm and I couldn't move as Leslie, one of the musicians from Charlie's theater and our lone accompanist, began the wedding march on her violin. Ruby took her place opposite Charlie and Jackie eyed me and Clyde expectantly, her eyes shining, her smile dazzling.

"Clyde," I whispered. "Did you...did you give him the gardenia?"

Clyde looked bashful. "Well, he knew it'd mean a lot to you and he asked me if I knew where to get 'em. I remembered your Mama's old gardenia bush we replanted..."

A single tear tracked down my cheek. I wanted to turn and hug him, the old sentimental bear, but I settled for squeezing his arm.

"Thank you," I whispered shakily.

"Now don't go cryin'...Jackie'll kill me if she thinks I made you cry!" In an effort to diffuse my emotions, Clyde went on, "Plus it's just my way of apologizin' for not throwin' you the towel all those years ago."

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing out loud. "Alright, soldier, stop. Take me to my man and help make an honest woman of me!"

We proceeded down the aisle which was little more than the space between our guests folding chairs and I at last stood next to Adam. Jackie noticed my wobbling lower lip as I faced my beautiful boy, so she cleared her throat and began.

"Well, welcome ya'll," she said, "I apologize for the late start, but I practically had to beat him off her this morning."

A ripple of laughter ran through the guests.

I gasped. "Jackie!" I stage whispered.

Adam just smirked happily but I noticed his cheeks and the tips of his ears turned red. 

Jackie, evidently having her fun for the time being grew serious. She looked from Adam to me as she read the words of the marriage ceremony. But even as she read, she had to pause now and then to collect herself. 

I bit my lip and willed the tears away as Jackie's voice wobbled a little and I felt Adam's stare on me as if he was afraid I was going to vanish any minute. "Marriage is a commitment to life; to finding and bringing out the best in each other, a joining that is promised for a lifetime. I'm sure we can agree that these two definitely bring out the best in each other." Jackie glanced up at us with a cheeky grim. "Who give this woman in marriage to this man?"

Clyde took my hand that was resting on his arm. "I reckon I do," he drawled. 

Clyde placed my hand in Adam's and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. For the first time since the violin stopped playing I locked eyes with my husband-to-be. And there it was again...that feeling he always gave me, as if he was the first and only man I had ever known. And I wondered how there could have ever been a time when he wasn't in my life. I couldn't even imagine it. A gentle nudge and a small ripple in my belly reminded me that it wasn't just us two anymore. 

Jackie continued, "Within the circle of its love, marriage encompasses all of life's important relationships. A wife and a husband are each other's best friend, confidante, lover, teacher, listener, and critic." She looked at each of us lovingly, relishing her role. "There may come times when one partner is heartbroken and hurting and the love of the other will resemble the tender caring of a parent for a child." She paused again and smiled at both of us. "Today you commit to be anything and everything the other needs. And with this kind of love comes the fertile soil for continued growth." She smirked as her eyes dropped to my abdomen. "As I'm sure we can all see, there's no shortage of fertile growth for this couple."

Another ripple of laughter and then Jackie continued. "And now the bride and groom will exchange their vows."

I bit my lip and took a deep breath. "Adam," I said and it was almost a whisper. I never wondered if the guests could hear but I didn't care. What I had to say was for him anyway. "When I met you I didn't know it yet but I had met my perfect partner in you. I found love, affection, and protection in you. I found possessiveness, madness, passion, and insanity in your love." My cheeks grew warm with emotion. "I found new dimensions about my life. I found a treasure of love buried deep inside me I didn't know was there. When I say 'I love you' it means that I'm stupid in love with you and always will be. It means I'm so happy I get to be the other half of you."

Adam's eyes moved all over my face as I spoke, then staring deeply into my own he began his own vows. "Hannah," he began, his voice strong and sharp as if he was reading a soliloquy from a play. It sent chills down my spine. "I promise to love you faithfully, to protect you, to cherish you and keep you safe at my side. All that is mine is yours. When you cry I promise to wipe your tears, when you're scared I promise to hold your hand, when you laugh, I'll laugh with you, and when you hurt, I'll take that pain and make it mine. You're my soul mate and I want to spend forever with you."

I found I was trembling from head to toe, the babies were swimming crazy laps in my belly as if sensing my high emotions and I let the tears slide down my cheeks shamelessly. I could have drowned in his voice and his eyes in that moment and died a happy woman. I sniffed and delicately cleared my throat as Jackie produced our rings and I took Adam's.

"With this ring," I said. "I give you my heart. From this day forward you will not walk alone. My arms will be your shelter and my heart your home." I easily slid the wide platinum band onto Adam's finger.

When it was his turn, Adam spoke his vows so eloquently, his voice mesmerizing me. "With this ring, I give you my heart. From this day forward you will not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms your home."

I swallowed a sob and my heart fluttered in my chest at his reversal of the words. I loved him so. Then he took my hand and began to slide my own matching, but slimmer and more delicate band onto my finger. 

And that's when it hit a snag. Literally.

Dr. Callahan had warned me that pregnancy might make my fingers swell. She said stress and nerves could also be a culprit. Predictably, that's exactly what happened and Adam pushed and shoved, only to have the ring stop just past the first knuckle. I bit my lip in dismay and watched as he kept pushing it, degree by degree trying valiantly to get it over my second knuckle. I suddenly had to hold back laughter as he struggled, determined to push it all the way on. I glanced at Jackie and for once she was silent, her mouth open as she stared at Adam.

"Sweetie, just leave it for now," I whispered.

"No," he said through his teeth, his lips thinned in determination. "Fuck."

Finally he managed to force it past my second knuckle and I winced in discomfort while he sighed in relief. I looked up at him and said very deliberately, "Ow."

He gave my knuckle a quick kiss and murmured, "I'm sorry."

I rolled my eyes and reached up and pushed back a strand of his gorgeous hair that had fallen across his brow during his efforts with the ring. He grinned at me and I couldn't be irritated with him. What more fitting beginning for us?

Jackie shook her head. "Well, now I guess there's no question of this being a lifetime commitment because, Hannah honey, I doubt you'll ever get that ring off again!" She cleared her throat over the laughter. "These rings announce to the world that you have recognized in each other your soul's mate. That you have entwined together to become one. And it is unthinkable that you should ever part." She looked up at both of us with a huge smile. Giving a little shrug she said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife." She looked at Adam. "Do your thing hot stuff."

I didn't hear the laughter this time as Adam engulfed me in his arms and dragged me against him. He practically devoured my face then and there in front of everyone. 

Jackie whooped. "Come on, Hannah. Step it up, girl!"

Amidst the catcalls and hollers typical of our crowd, I threw my arms around his neck and gave as good as I got sucking on his tongue, driving him wild. He answered that by reaching down for my ass and practically lifting me off the ground. I squealed into his mouth but he ignored me. He was in his own world and we wouldn't surface until he was ready. 

I heard Jackie mutter to Clyde, "Good thing the kids are all with their babysitters..."

Or until Ruby slapped him on the ass. "Down boy...save some for your wedding night!"

One of my family's odd wedding traditions that harks back to our Scottish roots is that it is considered unlucky for a bride to be congratulated by a woman first. However crazy it sounds, I superstitiously wanted to uphold tradition. Charlie, having been informed of this fact by Ruby, was all charm and debonair as he took my hands and gave me a buss on the cheek. 

"Congratulations, Hannah. I don't know what you see in that pain in the ass, but..."

Ruby smacked Charlie on the arm. "Now, Charlie, we said we'd keep our opinion to ourselves!"

My mouth dropped and I looked from one to the other and they both burst out laughing. I huffed in amusement and shook my head as Ruby grabbed me and squeezed me in a huge hug.

"Funny," I muttered to Charlie, smirking a bit. "I seem to recall Adam saying you were the pain in the ass."

Ruby cackled. "Girl, ya'll are made for each other. Any fool can see that!"

I could hear Jackie and Adam having their own rather intense conversation. He had his arms around her and she was squeezing his waist and charging him with instructions. I could hear her voice break though as she spoke to him, her cheek on his lapel, his chin on her shoulder.

"Just know that I will personally take a brick to your ass and all your other parts if you ever hurt her," she murmured, half jokingly. "She's my best friend."

Adam drew back and looked down at Jackie, his eye intense. "She's my best friend too, Jackie," he said fervently.

A big smile spread over Jackie's face. "Come here, you fucker."

What was meant to have been a heartfelt embrace turned into Adam getting Jackie into a headlock and Jackie reaching up to tweak him through the shirt in the general area of his nipple. His howl and her triumphant "Ha!" echoed across the pier. Boats were still blowing their congratulations and I crossed my arms watching the antics of my husband and best friend when Clyde stepped up next to me.

"Well," he drawled, "it was bound to happen sooner or later."

I nodded slowly. "Yup. You think they'll be ok if we go get something to eat and leave 'em out here? I'm famished."

Clyde looked dubious. "I'm sure she'll be just fine. I can't say the same for your man there. Jackie's got some damn claws on her..." 

He stopped as if he'd said too much and I slowly glanced up at him to see his cheeks turning a becoming shade of pink. I cawed in delight. We turned and went into the boathouse which had been transformed for the reception. Eventually a disheveled Jackie and Adam joined us. Her hair was a beautiful mess and his tie askew but both looked quite pleased with themselves. The caterers had outdone themselves with a mixture of southern comfort foods and haute New York cuisine. Despite our plentiful bar, Clyde had even managed to smuggle in a bottle of moonshine, which I sadly could not partake of but had the delightful experience of watching Charlie and Toby try for the first time.

Toby declared it "interesting" and took a second, then a third shot with Clyde and Jackie. Sam looked at us reproachfully, crossing her arms.

"Way to set him off like a roman candle tonight, ladies!"

I shrugged. "The man has exquisite taste, what can I say?"

Charlie made a comical face, coughed and sputtered a bit, bless his heart. When he finally got it under control, he gamely said, "Yeah, that's...uh...that's interesting. Good word, Toby." Then he politely declined a second. 

We dissolved into fits of laughter.

Ruby came sailing over with two sweating glasses of soda and headed them to Adam and me. "For the two teetotalers!" she yelled, her color high, already almost three sheets to the wind after only half a margarita. 

Several tipsy toasts later, we were all out on the dance floor. After a several songs, bumping and grinding with my baby, tangoing with Toby, slow dancing with Charlie and waltzing with Clyde, I had to take a break. I toed off my shoes and rested my legs across Adam's lap and watched our friends and guests dancing. He stroked my calf and eyed me up and down in a way that made me totally want to ditch my own reception and celebrate our wedding night early. I gave him a lazy smile and crooked my knee and began to nudge his semi-hard cock under the table with my foot. 

"Hannah," he groaned. 

"What?" I asked, innocently, my toes curling against him.

His hand clamped around my calf. "Unless you want to get fucked on this table in front of everyone, stop teasing."

I pouted my lips. "Oooo, kinky, baby," I crooned.

While Adam continued to look at me darkly, I took my time removing my foot from his crotch with a little air kiss in his direction. Besides, I was ready for seconds. Pregnancy and dancing, as well as amorous activities had increased my appetite. My nerves seem to be better under control too as the swelling in my fingers had gone down. Adam fed me off his fingers and I made a show of licking and sucking them clean and watching his beautiful eyes turn from whiskey to dark chocolate.

Adam deliberately let something drop down in between my cleavage. "Oh, no," I crooned in pure southern belle, batting my eyelashes and looking reproachfully up at Adam. "How clumsy of you. Better clean it up, sugar."

His eyes were practically feral now and he swooped down, licking my chest clean, his hair falling forward as he did. When he came up his lips were inches from mine.

"I want to eat pancakes off your tits for breakfast tomorrow morning," he growled.

I stared lovingly into his warm, chocolate eyes. "Yeah? You promise to lick every last drop of syrup from my skin baby boy?"

"God damn straight," he murmured, kissing my lips teasingly.

I teased his soft lips with my tongue. "'Cause if you leave me sticky, darlin', mama's gonna have to bring the belt out again." 

"Oh, fuck, Hannah," he groaned, half closing his eyes.

Adam looked like was going to hyperventilate and suddenly our mouths were clashing together again, like two cars in a head-on collision. I laughed deep in my throat as I heard the reactions around us.

"Jesus Christ, they're at it again," groaned Jackie sitting down with her own plate.

Clyde turned her face towards him, and held her chin firmly in his massive hand. "Would you mind your own business, woman."

She pouted at him. "Make me, big guy," she purred suggestively.

Adam and I both heard the muted smack under the table, saw Jackie jump slightly, then turn her dark eyes on Clyde threateningly as if to say, Did you really just spank me? 

I raised my glass and saluted Clyde. "Nice," I said with a wink.

Suddenly I saw that Ruby had grabbed the mic from the DJ and was whispering to him. She turned and winked at me, then at Jackie and Sam.

"Boy and girls," she hiccupped. 

"She's drunk...uh-oh," I said to Adam.

I looked over at Charlie who, I had to admit, looked slightly uneasy himself. As if he was ready to propel himself out of his chair and go to Ruby's rescue in a moment if needed. I nudged Adam and we both snickered.

"I'd like to do a little special something." She swayed a bit but she was somehow graceful about it, like it was on purpose. "You girls better help me out too, dammit."

The music started and it was so unexpected, my mouth dropped. And Ruby began singing, her voice warm and velvety...

"Almost heaven, West Virginia...

Blue Ridge Mountains, Shenandoah River..."

Jackie squealed excitedly, jumped up and immediately joined her, grabbing a mic of her own, adding her soft, earthy voice to Ruby's.

"Life is old there, older than the trees

Younger than the mountains, growin' like the breeze..."

Together they chorused: 

"Country roads, take me home

To the place I belong,

West Virginia, mountain mama...

Take me home, country roads..."

Unable to hold back, I surged to my feet and joined them, sharing a mic with Ruby as I sang my own verse, the memories making my heart feel like it would burst.

"All my memories gathered 'round her

Minor's lady, stranger to blue waters

Dark and dusty painted on the sky

Misty taste of moonshine

Teardrop in my eye..."

I crooked my finger at Sam. "You too girl...you were there with us!"

Sam, a bit shyer, nonetheless jumped in and the four of us sang our hearts out on the final two choruses. 

"Country roads, take me home

To the place I belong

West Virginia, mountain mama

Take me home, country roads..."

I caught a glimpse of our guys as they witnessed the spectacle: Charlie trying hard not to giggle at Ruby, his face flushed and his eyes warm with affection, Clyde nonchalantly wiping away a tear as he worshipped Jackie with his soulful gaze, Toby delightedly eating up Sam's performance as if she was a box of delectable chocolates. And my own baby, Adam, chin propped on his hand, his eyes full of mischief fastened on me, his smile adoring as if I was a fairy sent to grant his every wish. 

And somewhere out on the Hudson, in the balmy New York evening, someone's yacht blew its horn in approval.

***

Just after sunset, when a gorgeous waxing moon was high in the sky, Ruby pulled me away from Adam and out towards the edge of the pier. I saw Jackie and Sam were already there and it was finally just the four of us alone together in a circle of warm lantern light. 

Ruby explained. "So, since everything was sort of rushed and you didn't have a bridal shower, we all chipped in and got you a little something," she said with a sly grin. "For your wedding night."

Jackie and Sam looked as if they were about to burst and I noticed the small boxes in their hands. I smiled knowingly. Ah, lingerie, I thought. 

Jackie handed me hers first. "We know how much ya'll love to role play, so this is for you...so you can turn that weekend cottage into your own Nile love palace."

I grinned and bit my lip, then let out a delighted laugh when I opened the box. A gorgeous sheer white short negligee, knife pleated and split from just under the breasts to the hem to allow for my pregnant belly. Gold, turquoise, and black beading trimmed the underbust and made up the straps so that it did indeed evoke Cleopatra and ancient Egypt. The cups were completely see-through and a matching thong was included. I loved it. But there was more.

"Every queen needs a crown," Sam said, winking and handing me her box.

I giggled like a little girl at Christmas and opened the box. "Oh my God," I said, smiling

An exquisite bejeweled gold circlet, not too ostentatious but definitely deifying rested inside. Along with golden arm cuffs that looked like cobras and a gorgeous gold handled, suede flogger. I gasped in delight.

"Oh hell yeah!" I cried, admiring it and imagining putting it to good use.

Ruby stepped forward. "And last but not least..."

She handed me a third present, this one in a rather heavy gift bag and then the three of them stood together, faces shining with anticipation as I slowly opened this last gift. I glanced up at them when I saw the contents. I lifted it out. A wide gold metal circle with a loop attached. Nestled beneath it was a beautiful length of gold chain; the links clinked pleasantly...oh!

I looked up, my wide eyes going to each of them in turn, mouth open.

"It's his collar and leash!" Jackie screamed in delight.

I screamed too. Holy shit. Adam was going to lose his fucking mind. 

Suddenly we were all squealing so loud I am surprised the guys didn't come running out to see what was wrong. I was practically jumping up and down and then I threw open my arms. "Oh my God, ya'll are the fucking best! I love it! I love it all!"

The four of use were laughing hysterically as we sharing the group hug to end all group hugs. 

Jackie was the first to pull back and said to me, "Now go and make that beast your slave boy for the night!"


	16. Epilogue: Dreams Only Last Forever

"No, of course I don't see Adam Driver on a regular basis!" I exclaimed, my grin widening as Jackie babbled like a brook to me on the other end of the line. I set my phone down and tapped the speaker icon. "They live like twenty blocks from us!"

Jackie's exuberant voice came through loud and clear. "But you did see him that one time!"

I washed my hands and began prepping dinner. "Yeah, I saw him that one time. He was with his son and they were walking Moose in the park. I smiled and waved. That was it. You're the one that got to hang out with him for a whole day!" I reminded her.

Jackie sighed. "I know but that was a very emotional day for me. It was so...oh my God...just so overwhelming! So, Hannah, come on tell me all about it! What was he wearing? What does his son look like? Did he give you the Supreme Leader look when you waved or was he nice? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

I laughed as I began chopping vegetables. "He was nice, Jackie!"

"Really! What did he say to you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing, girl!" I said, laughing. "I was wrangling the twins into their stroller and he had his kid by one hand and the dog leash by the other. He just smiled back...in a kind of, you know, acknowledgement of mutual parental struggle."

Jackie sighed. "Awww, how adorable!"

I smiled. "Yeah, it kind of was. Hey, if I see him again, I'll tell him Jackie Logan says hi!"

Jackie dissolved into a fit of laughter. "Fuck that, girl, you better tell him Jackie Logan wants to tongue his hot body down."

I smirked. "Oh yeah, maybe we should get Clyde to tell him that!"

We both died laughing then. 

It was true, we still fangirled over Adam Driver, still saw all his movies, although our thirst was tempered by the fact that we each now had our own "Adam"...in my case literally...and we were all deliriously in love.

My Adam took to fatherhood as naturally as breathing. He was amazing in those first few weeks with the girls. We made it a contest to see who could answer the girls' every whimper and cry first, with Adam invariably winning. He was transformed the moment we brought them home from the hospital, changing diapers, giving baths, holding them, one in each arm while I took a break to shower or eat, talking to them in the most absurd voices, and totally mesmerizing them. They were daddy's girls from the start. When they were colicky my rocking and crooning couldn't soothe them; they preferred it when Adam would vigorously bounce them along to his rendition of the Rolling Stones song "Satisfaction". 

The first time he did that, I looked at him like he was crazy but when ten minutes later, two tired girls were asleep, one on each of his broad shoulders, he gave me a smug wink. 

Jackie and I had been talking for nearly an hour with no sign of slowing down. We had so much to catch up on. I asked how her books were coming and how the businesses were doing and about Charlie, "Hollywood", as we called her and little Joshua. She asked about our new beautiful loft apartment in Brooklyn Heights. Finding a new, bigger place had become a necessity once we found out we were expecting twins. 

During my third trimester Adam was approached by producer Mark Silva and director Sharon Greene, both of whom were interested in having him sign to star in their new upcoming series, The Chemist. Adam had brought home the script for the pilot and the two of us had read it in bed together once the girls were finally asleep. I loved it and could easily see Adam in the role of Pat McClure. He read some of the lines in character and had me rolling. 

It was a good thing too because no less than five months after our daughters, Jocelyn Ruby and Jaclyn Samantha, were born, I found myself pregnant again. Three children in less than two years. And the way it happened...well, I should have fucking known...

***

It had been a long night. The girls were teething and practically inconsolable. Adam and I had both worn out the floor of our new loft, walking up and down, singing, bouncing, doing midnight car rides, rubbing their sore little gums with teething gel. All seemingly to no avail. For hours this went on until finally, with a few tiny sighs and hiccups of surrender, both girls fell asleep on Adam's broad chest.

With careful, stealthy maneuvering, we put them down in their respective cribs and snuck out of the pink princess theme nursery. We crept down the hall to our bedroom, hand in hand and sighed with relief once we got there. We shared a mutual kiss of congratulations and Adam stripped off his spit-up stained tee-shirt while I began unbuttoning my milk-stained blouse. 

I think it was the sight of his beautiful, sculpted chest that set me off. We hadn't had sex in forever and suddenly for the first time in weeks, I was craving his body. Usually we were both too tired either from work or baby care. But tonight...

I backed up and sat on the edge of the bed and chewed my thumbnail thoughtfully as I watched him stretch. I wet my lips with my tongue as my eyes drifted down to his abs, the jeans slung low at his hips, and the bulge of his cock...and I just knew I needed it inside me now. Sleep be damned.

"Fuck me tonight, Adam," I said, raising my eyes to his.

No preliminaries, no sly seductive moves. My hunger was raw and primitive.

His eyes grew wide as he recognized that and he looked just like a little boy who had been told he could have the entire candy store. His plush, pouty lips parted in a little smile and he eyed me up and down like a man starving.

"You sure, Hannah?" he asked, his voice throaty with arousal.

I nodded. "Get. In. Me. Now." I reached for the waist of his jeans to tug him towards me. "Daddy."

That was all I needed to say. He was on me in a flash, our mouths and tongues clashing, our clothes hitting the floor at an alarmingly fast rate. We tried to be quiet as we lost ourselves in an overdue sex frenzy. 

Once we were naked, I pushed Adam down into the pillows and straddled his hips. I locked eyes with him as I lowered myself onto his thick hardness. I couldn't help moaning a little and throwing my head back as his cock stretched and filled me. God, it felt so good. I braced my hands on his shoulders and took my slow teasing time. Adam stared up at me, breathing hard, swearing under his breath and trying not be loud, his long fingers gripping my ass. I knew he wanted me to speed up, but I didn't. I was going to savor this and I smiled wicked down at him. 

I slowly began to pick up the pace, my full breasts bouncing a bit uncomfortably as I did. Adam reached up to hold them in his massive hands, his thumbs teasing my nipples. 

"Fuck!" I cried, knowing what was going to happen if he did that but not caring because it felt so damn good. Sure enough I felt the pins and needles sensation of letdown...

"Jesus Christ, Hannah, your tits are leaking all over me," he panted.

"Ugh! Adam...baby," I whispered frantically. 

"You're a fucking mess, you horny little slut," he taunted smiling, his fingers doing wicked things to my breasts and driving me insane. 

"It's your fucking fault, you dick," I responded, but I didn't try to stop him.

I came so hard and strong, riding his cock while he played with my nipples and I made a sopping mess all over his chest. He flipped me over suddenly. 

"Now you submit," he growled.

"Yes, sir," I replied eagerly.

He pushed my thighs wide and pounded my pussy like I knew he had wanted to do all along, bringing his face down close to mine. "You know what I'm gonna do to you, you nasty, messy, wet girl?"

I gave him a bratty smile. "What's that, Daddy?"

"I'm gonna put a boy in you this time."

I gasped then laughed, "Yeah, right!" 

Adam grabbed my chin, his eyes feral. 

"If you do, I'll kick your ass," I said hoarsely.

Adam grunted. "Promise?"

And then he was coming inside me, and I could feel him filling me up as he tried desperately to muffle his cries and moans. I gripped the back of his neck, my fingers tangling in his sweat dampened hair. Adam moaned and sighed, still coming as if he would never stop. When he finally buried his face in my neck, sighing tiredly, the girls woke up.

***

I remember the shock and disbelief as I held the positive test in my hands that late April morning. I thought, no, there has to be some mistake. Two more home tests and a visit to Dr. Callahan later confirmed. I was indeed pregnant again. And although we were surprised and overwhelmed at first, we couldn't help but be over the moon about this unexpected addition. 

When I got home from my appointment I announced the news to Adam by slapping his gorgeous stupid face. He laughed and grabbed my hand and bit my fingers. I shrieked and called him filthy names while he scooped me up, threw me on the bed and the inevitable fucking ensued. 

Jackie was still shocked. "God damn, girl, I still can't believe you're seven months preggo and the girls are barely one! What the fuck? Do I need to come up there and tie a knot in his dick?" She knew she was on speaker so she shouted out so Adam could hear her. "Hey, Sackler, stay off her once in while! Jesus!"

But she was over the moon happy for us. I laughed at Jackie's continued habit of needling Adam. I smiled as I could hear him in the living room playing with our daughters. Lots of growling from him and high-pitched feminine squeals from them. He cackled wickedly when he heard Jackie.

"Never!" he yelled at her from the living room.

"You don't have to put it all up in Hannah, you know! Rub one out in the goddamn shower once in a while like a normal guy!"

Adam's high pitch giggle told me he was probably red with glee. He thrived on Jackie's playful vitriol.

"Oh, don't worry, Jackie," I said, placidly, continuing to chop vegetables. I raised my voice so Adam could hear me. "Adam's getting the snip as soon as I'm out of the hospital with this one!" I lowered my voice to a whisper only Jackie could hear. "Wait for it in...three, two, one..."

As if on cue, we heard Adam's sharp "What!" from the living room.

Jackie and I died laughing. My big beautiful husband came into the kitchen then, his face looking mutinous. Our two toddlers clung to him like little spider monkeys. They looked round at me. Jocelyn, named for Adam's grandmother, sucked her thumb, her beautiful black curls framing her face like a dark halo. Her pouty pink lips were Adam's legacy to her while she had my blue grey eyes. Jaclyn had my auburn hair and her dad's chocolatey doe eyes. She was living up to her namesake wonderfully by pulling hard on her daddy's beard with two chubby fists. Both had acres of ears and deep dimples when they smiled. 

Heartbreakers, the two of them and born the day after Adam's birthday. "A late birthday present for you", I murmured to Adam after the birth. Predictably, they were daddy's girls, preferring him from day one with the only exception being at mealtimes. 

Adam gave Jocelyn a distracted kiss as he stared distrustfully at me from the doorway. "What did you say?"

I smiled at my trio of angels and waved my words away. "Nothing, darlin', this doesn't concern you. Go back in yonder and play with the young'uns."

Jackie was losing it on the other end of the phone. I was giggling too, and I must awakened the new baby because he, yes he, began turning somersaults in my belly. I hadn't told Adam yet that we were having a son. And he would be a rambunctious one if his activity in the womb was any indication. I rubbed my hands over my seven month bump as if to soothe him but he just gave me a kick. Yup, already a real little asshole, just like his daddy.

"So how's he like being a TV star?" Jackie asked, recovering from her fit.

"Excellent! It's like he was born to do it. The critics have been giving it high praise. He's been so busy he's missed coming with me to some of the prenatal appointments but that's OK. It means I get to surprise him on the girls' first birthday with the news that it's a boy."

I grinned thinking of Adam and our children. 

Taking care of two, and soon to be three, children was a full-time job however and I no longer worked my punishing shift at the hospital. However, I couldn't give up nursing that altogether so now I worked one day a week with public health, administering vaccines, performing wellness checks on patients ranging from newborns to the elderly, and providing patient education to underserved neighborhoods in the city. I loved it. 

In fact every aspect of my life was completely fulfilling.

When I hung up with Jackie, I went into the living room where my husband knelt on the floor, Jaclyn's tiny hands clinging to his fingers as he pulled her up to a standing position. I sat down on the floor next to Jocelyn who watched her sister, older by four minutes, take her first experimental steps, aided by "Dada". I smiled broadly at her and held out my arms.

"Come, sweetheart!" I coaxed in a high sing-song voice. "Come on, you can do it!"

With a tiny little squeal, baby Jaclyn let go of her daddy's fingers and stretched her arms out toward me. Two wobbly steps later, she propelled herself into my arms, laughing. Adam and I erupted into cheers and applause at her accomplishment. Not to be outdone, Jocelyn crawled to her daddy and pulled herself up on his arm, babbling in her small baby voice.

"Oh, we have a competitive streak!" I giggled. "Imagine that!"

Taking her hands, Adam steadied her, murmured sweet little encouragements in her ear. "Is daddy's girl gonna walk to mommy too? Is she? Joccie! Go on...go on, sweet girl..."

Jocelyn giggled, her dimples blossoming. Then like her sister, she took one wobbling step, then another and Adam let go of her and she took three more clumsy steps on her own into my arms. Adam pumped his fists in the air while I cuddled my babies.

"Yes! Yes! Yesssss!" he cheered as if they had just completed a marathon. Then he crawled over to encompass us in his huge arms pulling me down to lie beside him on the carpet. 

As the girls amused themselves, crawling all over us and playing, I felt Adam's eyes on me. I turned my head to look at him and our eyes locked. I caught my breath and smiled slowly at him. Married over a year, two kids and another on the way and damn him, he still made me feel the same way he did the day I fell into his lap on the train. As if he was thinking the same thing, he flashed his adoring toothy grin at me and my heart skipped a beat.

He leaned towards me suddenly and kissed my lips. The softest, sweetest, most passionate kiss ever. 

***

A very special thanks to three of the sweetest and most wonderful friends, Jaclyn, Rebekah, and Sam! I love ya'll so much! Thank you for being an inspiration to me and supporting this story and loving it. Ya'll are true Queens!

This Epilogue is dedicated with unwavering love to my own "Adam"...my late husband Bill. He would have loved every bit of this story and I know exactly what parts he would have laughed at. The Rolling Stones and "Satisfaction" mention is for you, sweetheart. I'll never hear that song without thinking of you!


End file.
